Like Snow
by Ensatsu-kun
Summary: Hatori has lost one woman to tragety of Akito..he doesnt think he can love again until he meets a young woman who can maybe heal his heart
1. The beginning

"Like Snow..."

Xx Just like comes without fail, love blossoms between two kindred hearts………xX

"Hmmmm…" Rei checked the address on the wall, it read "Sohma". "Well, I guess this is it… Funny how I am a Sohma and I never come here." She smirked, and then she knocked on the gate.

"Who is it?" said a boy's voice from the other side.

"Um.. I am looking for a Hatori Sohma? I'm his new assistant…" She responded, she shivered as the wind blew.

"Ah, Ja! We were expecting you!" The door opened and revealed a young boy no older than 14, dressed in somewhat girly apparel he smiled at her. "Welcome to the Sohma estate!"

She walked inside, "_Wow it's like a small town itself!_" she thought, house after house in rows made it look intimidating.

"My name is Momiji! I am half Japanese and half German! Nice to meet you!" the boy said as he led her through the houses.

"Nice to meet you Momiji- Kun. I am Rei." She introduced herself.

"Ja! I can't wait to see Haa-ri's face when he sees he gets a new pretty assistant!" snickered Momiji as he looked at her.

"Ah... No no I'm not that pretty….." she blushed at the praise.

"Sehr Hubasch! Yes you are! You are very pretty!" said Momiji as he gave her a sweet smile. "Well, we're here!" he took off his shoes at the door step, and Rei did the same.

"Momiji where have you been?" a man's voice asked, the man walked to the door to supposedly greet Momiji.

"Ah! I'm sorry Haa-ri! I just went out for a minute. I brought you your new assistant!" Momiji smiled.

Rei looked up the man named "Hatori" had black short hair with some of his bangs hanging over his left eye covering it. He had pale green eyes and a somewhat stern face. Rei's heart jumped, he was handsome… no he was drop dead gorgeous.

"H Hello pleased to meet you, my name is Rei Sohma." She bowed, "I will do my best to assist you."

"Nice to meet you… I'm Hatori Sohma. Momiji please get us something to drink." Said Hatori he looked at Momiji.

"Ja!" Momiji left the room.

"You know its strange.. we're part of the same family yet we haven't spoken to each other until today." She said Hatori just looked at her with his pale eyes.

"I know it's sudden but I have a job for you." He took out a folder.

"AH!" Rei looked outside, "Its snowing! I knew it was going to snow." She looked at him smiling. "May I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"When snow melts what does it become?"

"I-It becomes water of course." he answered his eyes wide stunned at a thought. _Kana………_He thought.

"WRONG!" she smiled at him and he stared at her, "It becomes SPRING!"

Hatori didn't know what to say.

"It seems strange but its true, spring comes with out fail." She noticed his expression and she looked down.

"I I'm sorry if I offended you…."

He stepped towards her. "No, you didn't. But you did get me thinking about something…"he tilted her head back and smiled at her.


	2. Love over lunch

"Hari's got the hots!" Momiji bounded into the room carrying two cups of hot tea.

Hatori let go of Rei's face and he glared at Momiji, "Look you.."

"I knew Hari couldn't resist such a cute girl like you Rei –san!" said Momiji he set the hot cups of tea down.

"It's almost lunch time Momiji.. why don't you go home and eat?" Hatori said he was still glaring.

"Ja…………"Momiji said and he looked at Rei. "Bye! See you later!" and he was gone.

"Have you eaten?" Hatori turned his attention to Rei.

"Me? Ah..no. I haven't" She replied and she turned red. His gorgeous eyes were staring at her, she couldn't help but blush a shade of red.

"Well.. why don't we get lunch together?" he said as he put on his coat and she did the same.

"So how long have you been a doctor?" She asked as they walked down the sidewalk, she looked at him noticing he was a head taller than her, she looked at his eyes again and a shiver went up her spine.

"About since I was 20 years old." He replied, he stole a look at her, Momiji was right she WAS pretty. He found himself staring at her. She looked at him noticing that he was staring at her and she smiled.

"Ah. Uh, So you are a Sohma too?" he asked his face flushing a little from embarrassment.

"I live "outside" by myself. But my father and "brother" run the Sohma dojo. I believe you will recognize the name Kazuma Sohma? That is my father, I'm adopted to tell you the truth. Kazuma adopted me when I was 18 years old. My brother is Kyo. Although, I haven't seen or heard from him in months."

"So you're the infamous Rei that I have heard about. Kazuma is one of my patients and he has told me about you quite a few times during his checkups." Hatori said he smiled at her and she blushed a deep red.

_Wow….he has a gorgeous smile….._ she thought as she looked at him. "Are you also Kyo's doctor?" she asked as she looked at him with a small smile.

"Yes, I am."he said as he noticed how pretty she was when she smiled. "Why?"

"Have you talked to him recently have you?" she asked her voice small and sad. "I am worried about him. No one knows where he went and I can't help but worry to no end about him."

"To tell you the truth he is back." Hatori said. "He is staying at Shigure's house. With Yuki too."

"H He is?" She stopped and looked at Hatori in complete shock. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am quite sure."

"Really…" she looked down, _I can't believe this how could it be? Why didn't Kyo come to me?_ She thought.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you had no knowledge of this. I didn't mean to hurt you Rei-san." He said as he noticed that she was upset.

"I-It's ok…thank you for telling me though Hatori-san." She said she gave him a small smile.

He stopped at a diner and opened the door for her. "Well why don't we continue this talk over lunch?"

"Sure." She said and she walked inside.

Hatori followed her, a waitress stood at the booth. "How many people?" the waitress asked.

"Two please."

"Smoking or non?"

Hatori looked at Rei. "We'll take non."

"Right this way then." The waitress said she led them to a booth.

Rei took off her jacket and sat down, he did the same. "So, Rei you didn't know Kyo was back? Aren't you family?"

"Well, Kyo doesn't consider me his sister but he was raised by Shishou just like me. I considered him family. But I can finally rest now that I know that he is back." She said she smiled at him.

"Sometime maybe after work I can take you to see him at Shigure's house." He said and he thinly smiled at her.

"Really? That would be great if you have the time that is…." She said blushing.

"I do and I wouldn't mind. I need to go there because Yuki has been skipping out on his check ups."

The waitress came up to them, "Well, what would you like to drink?"

"Ah. Water please." Rei said.

"I'll have a coffee." He said.

"Ok, I'll be right back." The waitress said. She walked off to get the drinks.

He looked at her, _She really IS pretty…_ he thought as he looked into her pale brown eyes. "So… What made you want to become a doctor's assistant?"

"HM? Ah I don't know I guess I like to help people." She said noticing that he was staring in to her eyes.

"Have you attended medical school too?" he asked.

"Yes. I went to colledge with my friends, Kana and Mayuko."

Hatori's heart stopped, _ Kana? Could it be her?_ He thought. "Kana Sohma?"

"Ah! Yes! Do you know her?"

"No. I only have heard of her."

She noticed his troubled expression, "Hatori san are you ok?"

He looked at her, he smiled thinly at her worried expression. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Here are your drinks." Said the waitress she put down their drinks and walked away.

Rei smiled brightly at Hatori. "Thank you for having lunch with me Hatori san." She blushed.

He looked at her, "N-no problem." And his heart jumped.

Could it be love?


	3. Broken Reunion

"You ready to go?" asked Hatori, he put on his coat. It had been a rough day after lunch at the office and Rei and Hatori were both exhausted.

"Where are we going Hatori san?"

"To Shigure's remember, I said I would take you there to see your brother Kyo?"

"Ah yes. Now I do." She blushed in embarrassment.

"Let's go." He grabbed his car keys and left, she followed. He opened the door for her and she got into the passenger's seat.

"So you consider Kyo your brother huh?"

"Yeah I do. You know since we were both raised by our Shishou. So, even though he doesn't think of me as a sibling.. I think of him like one."

"Really…"

They arrived at Shigure's house. Hatori got out of the car and opened the door again for her.

"This is where Kyo is?" she asked.

"Yes."

Hatori knocked on the door, "Coming!" a young girls voice said.

The door opened, revealing a young teenage girl in the entrance. "Ah! Hatori san! What a surprise!" she looked at Rei, "And who is this?"

"Oh! My name is Rei Sohma nice to meet you." Rei bowed.

"Very pleased to meet you! I'm Tohru Honda."

"Um.. is Kyo here?" Rei said nervously.

"Yes! He is would you like to talk to him?"

"If its ok.. I don't mean to impose."

"Ah! No not at all come on in!"

Rei walked inside, she took her shoes off at the entrance hall.

"Kyo kun! There is someone who would like to talk to you down here!" called Tohru.

Rei and Hatori sat at the table waiting. "Where is Shigure san?"

"Ah! He is sleeping right now."

"Oh."

Kyo entered the room, "What the hell is Hatori doing her-" he stopped and looked at Rei his eyes wide.

"K Kyo I see you're doing well……." Rei stood up and walked to him.

"Rei?" Kyo looked at her, "What are YOU doing here? YOU know I hate when you check on me and act as though I'm your brother! Quit forcing yourself on me!"

Rei stopped. Her bottom lip trembled and a stinging sensation that she usually felt when she was going to cry filled her eyes. "A- All I wanted to say that I- I am happy you're safe and that you're back K-Kyo!"

"Quit worrying about me! I hate clingy people! You act as though we're family but WE ARE NOT! Leave me alone!" Yelled Kyo.

Rie felt anger come out from inside of her, "Fine I will!" She grabbed her coat and ran to the entrance hall, she slipped on her shoes and ran into the night.

Hatori got up and glared at Kyo, "Real nice Kyo. She just wanted to welcome you back.. and you do this to her." Hatori put on his coat and shoes and walked out also.

Kyo just held his head low and glared._ It ain't my fault dammit… she's such a baby…._


	4. The one who cares

This story is not over, she still has to go to the golden weekend house, see kyo's true form, go to the summer house, maybe have a fight with kyo, and then meet Akito…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei opened the door of her apartment, she turned on the light and hung her coat up and set her keys on the table. Then she unstably walked into her bedroom, and fell onto her bed. For a while she was silent, then she broke down crying. _How could he do that to me? What did I do to deserve that?_ She thought.

The phone rang she checked the caller id to see who it was. It was Hatori, she didn't answer it but her answering machine did.

"_Hi. I'm busy at the moment but leave a message and I'll get back to you whenever I can. Thanks!"_ Beep!

Hatori's voice came up:

"Hey. Rei san? Sorry for calling so late. It's me Hatori, I'm just checking if you are ok. I'm sorry for what happened, if you want to talk about it or something just call me whenever you want. Well, that's about it…Well I guess I'll see you later."

Rei looked up, _He cares about me. He really really cares about me!_ She thought. She picked up the phone and was about to dial, but decided against it. She felt tears coming to her eyes and she buried her face into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

She woke up the next morning and felt like shit. _ I cant go to work like this today….._ she thought. She picked up the phone and dialed Hatori's number.

"Hello?"

"Hatori san it's me Rei."

"Hey.. are you ok? You sound awful."

"I feel awful,I can't come to work …….but I will come to work tomorrow ok?"

"Of course, I understand get some rest."

She hung up, she went to the bath room to wash her tear stained face. "Ugh, I look awful." She sighed to her reflection. After washing her face she plopped onto the sofa and took out her cell phone, she flipped it open and began to type a text message.

To: 5164058 (Mayuko)

From: 6569736 (Rei)

Hey. I am sick today.. but how are you? Well g2g talk to you later.

She hit "send" and sighed. She closed her cell phone and looked at the ceiling "What to do now?" she said. Suddenly her eye lids felt heavy and before she knew it she was asleep. She woke up about 9:00 pm, "Better get something to eat…"

She took out some ramen, and boiled some water then she sat down on the sofa and turned the tv on._ Why did Hatori care so much for me?_ She thought. After she was done eating she washed her bowl and dried it. "NNNNGggggggg. Time to turn in I gotta go to work tomorrow." She wasn't excited about work but she couldn't wait to see Hatori..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, she got up feeling a bit better, but she was still upset from what Kyo had said to her. She slipped on her one piece navy blue short dress and ankle boots. Then she put on her coat, and grabbed her cell phone and keys. After a short walk to the Sohma's estate, Rei felt rejuvenated at the thought of seeing Hatori again. _ I had better thank him for caring so much about me…_ she thought.

"Ah Rei you're here." Hatori said he looked at her.

She nodded with out smiling, her throat hurt and she didn't know what to say.

"Could you file this for me?"

She nodded.

While her back was turned she felt his breath on her neck, "Just to let you know I called because I care about you Rei I really do." And he leaned down his eyes staring into hers. He leaned down more and she closed her eyes.

"Thank you for caring about me…"

"No problem."

Then at that moment on December 30th , Hatori Sohma had kissed Rei.

The next day, Rei looked at Hatori and blushed it had been just yesterday that he had kissed her. She loved him and obviously he loved her. As she was filing some papers the door bell rang.

"I'll get it ok?" she said she put down her files and walked down the hall to the door. She opened the door, there was Tohru Honda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This story is NOT DONE, Rei still needs to, go to the Golden Week house, See Kyo's true form, Go to the summer house, Maybe fight with Kyo,and Meet Akito.. So it will be a LONG story! yay


	5. The Secret Curse

Just a reminder:

This story is not over yet, She still has to go to the golden week house, See Kyo's true form,Go to the summer house, Maybe either fight or make peace with Kyo, and then meet Akito so it's far from over

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah! Honda san hi!"

"Hello, Rei san it is good to see you!" bowed Tohru, "Happy New Year!"

"Hm? Ah yes happy new year…" Rei said, for some reason she was somewhat out of it, "Come in." Rei lead her down the hallway.

"Hatori san, Tohru Honda is here to see you."

Hatori turned around, "Honda kun, I've been expecting you."

"I'll make some tea for us ok? Rei left the room.

While in the kitchen, she heard the back sliding door open then footsteps. _Oh, they must be on the porch talking…._ She thought.

A few minutes past and she heard a loud THUD! She turned off the stove and rushed to the porch, to see Tohru on the ground on top of Hatori's clothes.

"Honda san! Are you ok?" she jumped off the porch and landed next to Tohru.

"Y Yes but H Hatori san..."

Rei heard a rustling in the clothes and she looked at the source there amidst Hatori's clothes was a 8 cm sea horse.

"Waaaaa!" cried Rei she looked at Tohru then at the sea horse, tohru then the sea horse, "AHHH! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT Honda san?"They carried the sea horse into the house, Tohru watched it and Rei went back to get Hatori's clothes.

"Honda san? WHAT THE HELL is going ON!" said Rei.

Poof! There standing where the sea horse was laying appeared Hatori naked. Tohru and Rei looked away as he got dressed. After he was dressed, Rei diverted her eyes, she didn't know what to say to him. He turned his back to them. "I didn't want you to find out my secret this way Rei. I wanted to show you a different way….. you must hate me…..I'm sorry."

"Its ok. I understand, .. I'm not disgusted with you… I don't hate you….. I understand I really do" She walked to him and smiled at him.

Tears filled his eyes and tears filled hers'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Hatori smiled at her a lot more. "Are you busy tonight Rei?"

"No why?" she asked as she filed some papers.

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" he asked/

"I would love to." She smiled at him, "But can you clear me up on something? Why were you a sea horse?"

Hatori sighed, "I'll explain later ok?" he looked away somewhat embarrassed.

"Ready to go?" he asked he handed her coat to her and he slipped on his.

"Yes." She answered she smiled at him.

As they drove in the car, Rei didn't know what to do it seemed like he was mad at her question or something. "Hatori?"

"Hm?"

"Well…I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean to make fun or hurt you through that question that I asked. I mean the sea horse thing." She said shyly.

"I know…." He said he smiled at her as they got out of the car.

"I can't believe it's already spring."

For the snow was beginning to melt and the buds on the flowers had developed.

"Did you spend Sanga Niichi with your family Hatori?"

"Yes. Shigure came but Kyo and Yuki ditched."

"ha ha! That is SO like Kyo!" she laughed. Then she felt a sting in her heart._Oh yeah, Kyo hates my guts why do I care so much about him?_

Hatori noticed her troubled expression, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought up Kyo.. are you ok?" he grabbed her hand and tilted her head up so they were looking at each other eye to eye.

"Yeah.. its ok. I guess I should give up on Kyo, but I love him like a sibling still……" she tried to manage a small smile.

" It'll be ok. So, try to have fun ok?" he kissed her forehead lovingly. He held the door open for her and followed her inside.

After they got situated, Hatori started to talk about his "condition", "You see 13 of the Sohmas are born as animals of the Chinese zodiac, when we are hugged by opposite genders of others outside and Inside of the Sohmas we change into animals.Also if our bodies get too weak we change into our animal form. It's hard but other than that it's strange.. it's bizarre.. it's cursed."

"Cursed?" She said she didn't understand, "What about Kyo? I mean the zodiac has 12 animals in the zodiac….."

"Do you know the old folk tale?"

"Ah! Oh, yeah! The cat right? Kyo's the cat of the zodiac legend right?"

"That's right."

"I wonder why Shishou didn't tell me before.. I mean I AM a Sohma."

"Not everyone knows, they aren't supposed to it is forbidden by the head of the family."

"Who is that?"

"Akito."

"I've heard the name but I have never met him."

"Well, lets say he doesn't go out much he gets sick a lot. So that is why hardly anybody sees him."

"How many girls are in the zodiac?"

"Three, Kisa (tiger), Rin (horse) and Kagura (boar),"

"The rest are boys?"

"yes."

"Which one are you?"

Hatori sighed blushing lightly. "I'm supposed to be the dragon."

"Awww. You're CUTE dragon."

He blushed at her words. "Um Thanks I guess."

"What is Shigure?"

"He's the dog."

"How is it that Tohru knows about your secret?"

"She stumbled on it by accident. Akito decided not to have her memor- I mean he is letting her know the secret with out consequence." He didn't want her to know about his power to erase memories, he didn't want to lose her to Akito either, he just wanted to love like any one else.


	6. The trip

"By the way, Rei… I was wondering if you would like to come to the Sohma house for Golden week?" He asked.

" Hm? Oh! Sure, why not it sounds like fun." She said smiling as she sipped on her wine. He smiled at her.

_Wow, she sure is pretty when she smiles._ He thought.

"So, who is coming to the Sohma house for Golden week?"

" Shigure, Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and me." He said as he sipped on his wine and she smiled at him.

"Is this Shigure the Shigure that my friend Mayu dated?"

Hatori's eyes got wide, "You have heard about that?"

"Of course I talk to Mayu whenever I can on my cell phone."

"Well, they did go out but she-"

"She dumped him a month later, she said he never kissed her or held her. But now I know why. Don't worry I wont tell anyone why."

"Well, I think Shigure still likes her a lot. Although he is somewhat of a pervert."

"Did you go to school with him?"

"Yes I did, also with Ayame."

Rei stared at him , " Really?"

"Shigure asked if I was secretly lovey –dovey with Tohru too."

Rei laughed, "Gees, is HE in love with her?"

"Yeah probably."

Rei laughed and Hatori smiled at her, this happiness she had discovered seemed like years instead of weeks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Golden week finally came, she walked over to Shigure's house to wait for Hatori. She sat at the table with Yuki, Tohru,Kyo, and Shigure. "So you are the infamous Shigure I presume." She said.

"Yes that is me. And you are Haa-kun's girlfriend Rei?"

"Yes. I'm Rei Sohma nice to meet you!" she smiled at him

"So, why are you here Rei?" asked Kyo he looked at her.

"Hatori said it was ok if I came to the Sohma House for Golden week. Is there a problem with that?" she said and Tohru looked at her worried.

_I cant let him see how much he hurt me.._ She thought she looked at Yuki.

" P Please stop fighting!" said Tohru as she looked at Kyo then Rei.

The room was silent, everyone looked at her in shock.

"Feh. What ever……" said Kyo he glared and then he looked away.

Rei looked down at her knees and tried not to show her tears.

"You could be a little nicer to her Kyo she is your sister after all." Said Yuki he glared at Kyo.

"Stay out of this you damn rat! She isn't my sister! OK? SHE IS NOT MY SISTER DAMMIT!" shouted Kyo he stood up and got ready to punch Yuki.

"Sit down Kyo. You don't need to get so mad so easily." Rei said calmly she twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. Kyo looked at her with wide eyes then sat down.

Tohru and Shigure looked at her in shock, "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" She asked, "I just told him to sit down and chill out."

"But he always yells at us when ever we tell him to chill out is all."

"Really?"

"Yeah he does he is really a stupid cat."

Kyo looked at him and frowned, "It's better than being an anti social rat."

The door opened and every one turned around, there stood Hatori. "Hey." He said as he looked at them, he looked at Kyo then at Rei and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Rei smiled back. "Hey!"

"Are you ready to go you guys?" asked Hatori he smiled at her.

"Yes, we are Haa san!" said Shigure he skipped to Hatori and smiled. "I was just telling about how my perfect wife Tohru helps around the house."

"Watch what you say…."

"Why is that Haa san?"

"Because, some people will probably send you through the roof, I warned you before remember?"

Shigure turned around, there was Yuki and Kyo standing behind him their faces carved with anger.

"Shiiigure!" they yelled.

"We'll be in the car..." Hatori grabbed Rei's hand lovingly and he lead her outside to the car.


	7. At the golden week house

Just so everyone knows I am referencing things (scenes, words and other stuff) from both the Manga AND the anime of Fruits Basket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahhhh… Isn't Haa san's driving so polite?" said Shigure he smiled at the four of them in the back.

Rei smiled and tried to stifle a laugh, she had to admit Shigure was hilarious but she loved Hatori more.

"So, Shigure you have dated Mayuko?"

"Mayuko? Ah yes I have..."

"Didn't she dump you after a month?"

Tears streamed down Shigure's face, "Ah… yes?" the tears stopped, "But Que sera sera , I was young." He said and he smiled.

Kyo and Rei looked at each other and sighed.

"We're heeerrrreee!" sang Shigure he smiled and fanned himself.

"Wow what a beautiful lake!" said Tohru she looked out the living room window. Hatori walked up behind her and opened the window.

"Is it odd for you to see a lake?" he asked.

"Yes! I have never seen one in real life!"

"A summer home like this you half expect Jason to show up!" said Shigure as he fanned himself on the couch.

"There he goes again…" said Yuki annoyed.

_Jeieson? Jay sun? Now where have I heard that before?_ Thought Kyo.

"'Jason' is a new species of bear, you're so ignorant Kyo Kun?" said Shigure.

"Shut up! I knew that!" Yelled Kyo.

"That's not it..." said Hatori, Rei looked at him and shook her head.

"Is it a foreign kind of bear?" asked Tohru, Hatori rested his hand on his head.

Hatori sat down on a chair and Rei smiled and sat on the couch next to Shigure. "Hey, Shigure? Why are you messing with Kyo's head?" she said and Shigure started to laugh.

"What do you mean?"

Hatori shook his head and Rei sighed. _Shigure's giving me a head ache,_ Rei thought.

"Why don't you take Tohru down for a walk down by the lake?"

They didn't say anything, "Hmph. You leave me no choice to cure this gloom we need someone bright.." Shigure said.

"OF COURSE! Lets call AYAA!"

"Call him and I'll kill you…" said Kyo and Yuki they stared daggers at him, a cold death like air swirled around them.

Then they left with Tohru to go to the lake and take a walk.

"They should have gone in the first place. They've been down hearted since yesterday." Said Shigure.

"So, Shigure why do play with Kyo's mind like that?" asked Rei again

"Moi? I don't know what you mean." Said Shigure and he fanned himself chuckling to himself.

Hatori looked at her and smiled, "You really care about Kyo don't you?"

"Yes I do. Even if he doesn't like me." She said she looked at him and smiled back.

"Well… Kyo has no brain so it will take him a while to see how much you care about him." Said Shigure he smiled and Rei rolled her eyes.

Hatori lit a cigarette, " Shigure about why you suddenly decided to come here…"

Shigure smiled. "Hm?"

"Don't tell me "hm". You're being mean to your editor again aren't you?" Said Hatori and Shigure laughed.

"I'm not being **MEAN**! I'm just **playfully teasing her**!"

_That poor woman…. _ Thought Hatori.

"You should call her at least Shigure.. you're harassing her you know." Said Rei, she ddint like the fact Shigure was making the poor woman to insanity.

"Kay."

Shigure picked up the phone, "Yes, yes it's okay. The manuscript is done. It's just a joke. Yes, Yes, uh-huh yeah. Later." Shigure hung up the phone, "I have humbly put in a call to my editor." He said fake tears streamed down his face.

"Of course… don't cry." Said Hatori he looked annoyed.

"**I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored!"** whined Shigure.

"We're bored too." They had nothing to do at the moment.

"You **can't ** be bored Haa san and Rei chan! I brought an assortment of recommended books." Said Shigure he stopped whining.

"Hm?" Both of them said.

"What better way to take advantage of this care free leisure time than by catching up with your reading!" said Shigure he pointed to multiple stacks of books.

"No.. well I do like reading.." said Hatori he looked at Rei and smiled, then something clicked in his mind, _I see Kana's wedding maybe that is why Shigure's worried about me. Come to think of it Ayame came by to see me recently too…_

He shook his head, _ I can't get depressed over that I have Rei now and I can finally be happier like I used to be._ He looked over to Rei who was looking through the books.

"Shigure.." Hatori began.

"YES?" said Shigure he smiled at Hatori like a little kid.

"….No. You're right. It has been a while since I've been able to just sit down and relax with a book."  
said Hatori and Shigure smiled sincerely.

"Here read this one!" Shigure handed him his book ,"Summer colored sigh" to Hatori. "I made it." He said proudly.

"…" Hatori read it for a while.

"You like?" asked Shigure.

"It makes me sick." Hatori said he handed it to Rei to read.

"…." Rei looked at the first couple chapters, "Umm… Shigure? I'm sorry to ask this but are you a pervert?"

"Why do you ask?"

"This book… it seems well. Perverted." She said she put it down.

"Awwwww you guys didn't like it?" tears streamed down Shigure's face and Rei shook her head and Hatori frowned at Shigure.


	8. The truth

"Honda san? Are you ready to go?" asked Yuki. It was a couple hours later and they had returned to the Sohma Golden week house.

"Yes! I'm perfectly ready!" said Tohru.

"You're going to the lake? Don't fall in Kyo-kun." Said Shigure he was laying propped up on the floor with one elbow.

"I WONT FALL IN!" yelled Kyo.

_Some how I have a feeling that Honda san is more likely to fall in._ thought Yuki.

"AH! Hatori san, Rei san we're about to take off..okay?" Tohru walked over the couch and chair where she found Hatori and Rei fast asleep.

"Oh? Haa san and Rei chan are sleeping?" asked Shigure.

"yes." Said Tohru she smiled.

"Eh? Hatori sleeps?" asked Kyo.

"Kyo kun? Everyone needs to sleep." Said Shigure he got up from the floor.

:I KNOW THAT! I meant he doesn't seem like me would sleep in front of people!" shouted Kyo.

"Oh yes. That is true it's unusual." Said Shigure.

Tohru emerged from the hall way with two blankets, "They'll catch a cold like that… so I brought them some blankets."

"You're so kind Tohru kun you'll make someone a good wife someday." Praised Shigure.

"No that's…" began Tohru.

_Stupid Shigure…_ thought Yuki.

_Are you stupid?_ Thought Kyo.

"My, my how wonderfully thoughtful of you." Said a voice. A man with long silver hair stepped up from behind Tohru, he put his hand on her shoulder. "You have my praise."

Everyone stared in astonishment. "What's wrong everyone? You're all so stiff. Are you sick?"

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU SHOWED UP SO SUDDENLY!" shouted Yuki and Kyo.

"Where the hell did you materialize from?" yelled Kyo.

Both Yuki and Kyo glared at Shigure their eyes flashing in anger, "No No I didn't call him." Shigure held his hands up in innocence.

"I am here to deepen our brotherly bond Yuki my dear brother." Said the man he grabbed Yuki's hands.

"LEAVE ALREADY!" yelled Kyo.

Rei opened her eyes and smacked Kyo on the head, "Oi, shut up already. you woke me up go shout somewhere else!" she sat up and yawned, "Oh! Hello I am Rei Sohma nice to meet you."she reached out to shake his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you too, my name is Ayame Sohma I am Yuki's older brother!" Ayame said instead of shaking her hand he grabbed it and kissed it. She pulled away and blushed.

Suddenly a book held by a hand hit Ayame on the head, "I thought I told you not to bother people too much…. Ayame." It was Hatori he sat up and looked at Ayame annoyed.

"Why HELLO TORI san!" said Ayame.

"H Hatori san………! Did we wake you up?"

_No one would be able to sleep through all that noise…_ thought Hatori he closed his eyes.

"TORI- SAN GOOD MORNING!" said Ayame loudly.

"Sorry for waking you up." Said Shigure he smiled.

"I WAS TRYING MY BEST TO KEEP IT DOWN!" shouted Ayame still smiling.

_Ugh… just be quiet…_ thought Hatori he rested his head on his hand.

"Well? What are you doing here?" asked Hatori.

"Eh?" said Ayame, "Upon going to the main house and hearing form a maid, that Tori san was with everyone at the Golden wee house I thought –in that case-I wanted to join you all and I left immediately . Of course I came by car, comfortably and invincibly." Explained Ayame.

_He's insane! In front of Hatori he just answers the question! _ Thought Kyo and Yuki together.

"Yuki, Kyo weren't you two going to take Honda san to the lake today?" asked Hatori as he sighed and looked away from Ayame.

"Ah." Said Kyo.

"OH? REALLY?" asked Ayame, "In that case you MUST go right away. I don't know why you're lazing about in here. If you're going to escort a lady, you have to be chic about it." Said Ayame he wagged his finger at them.

_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!_ Thought Kyo and Yuki. Then they left both of them angry and testy, Tohru was somewhat nervous.

"AH! Tori san, if you want some tea please let me make it for you!" said Ayame, "There are only some people I allow to drink my tea. But today I, Ayame, shall make an exception for Rei today!" announced Ayame.

They all sat outside to drink their tea, "Here." Said Ayame he pushed some pictures to Hatori.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Pictures! Of Kana kun's wedding!" said Ayame, "It's your choice whether or not to look at them"

"You're kidding. You went Aaya?"

Rei sipped her tea and looked at Hatori, he does know Kana… she felt a sting in her heart, _ What was that for?_

"Non! NON! I got them from Mayu." Said Ayame.

"mayu? You saw Mayu?" asked Shigure.

"yes I did she's the girl who called you a ripple on water before she dumped you after a month." Said Ayame.

Hatori looked at Rei and saw her pale expression, "Rei are you okay?" he said worried about her.

She looked at him and sighed, " Do you know Kana? Tell me the truth."

He looked at her surprised, then his expression softedned, "Yes I do. I lied to you."

She got up suddenly, and tears sprung into her eyes, "You… You're the man she used to date… Mayu told me he was also a Sohma..you lied to me! WHY didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have dated you if I had known!I don't feel right dating the man who used to date my best friend it's disrespectful!" Tears streamed from her face and she ran into the house.

"Rei WAIT!" he shouted, he looked at Ayame angrily.

"What? I thought you told her about Kana!" said Ayame innocently.

Hatori raced into the house and opened the door, Rei was there crying on the couch. "Rei…"

"What do YOU want!" she said half angrily and half hurt.

"R Rei I cant apologize enough to make up for the lie I told you.. I love you I truly do. I'm sorry I am." He sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I couldn't tell you about this earlier. But I have a power in addition to my curse. I can erase peoples' memories. I erased Kana's because something came up and I had to…I don't want that to happen to you. I'm finally happy again and I don't want to lose you. I love you Rei." He wiped her tears away.

"You should have just told me the truth you know I don't like being lied to.." she said she looked away and didn't look at his face. She felt like her heart was being torn apart, she didn't know what to do she didn't want to actually leave him. She was finally also complete now that she had him in her life.

"I'm sorry. I truly am." He tilted her head towards his face, "Rei will you forgive me?"

" Yes. I will as long as you don't lie to me any more." She smiled a little.

He leaned towards her and she closed her eyes, he kissed her lightly and smiled, "Do you love me Rei?"

"Yes I do." She answered and she smiled at him into his eyes.


	9. Together at last

The week flew by fast, before Rei knew it she was back at work with Hatori. She smiled at him and he always gave her a smile back. It was 8:00 pm and raining, she looked outside and frowned, _Uh oh Kyo hates the rain…. He must be miserable..._ She thought.

The phone rang; Hatori picked it up and answered it, "Hello? Who? Okay one minute." He looked at Rei. "It's for you." He said.

She nodded and smiled, "Thanks." She answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Rei chan? It's me Shigure."

"Ah! Shigure san, what is it?"

"Well I can't quite explain it on the phone but I need you to come over here immediately."

"What happened! Is Kyo alright?"

"Yes…. Well I... just come over ok?"

She hung up the phone, "I have to go something happened to Kyo." She kissed Hatori on the mouth. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Okay see you"

She ran outside into the darkness, soon she came upon Shigure's place. She raced to the door and began to pound on it. She heard a strange noise so she went to the back of the house. There stood some sort of creature. It had a warped body and a rancid no horrid smell was coming off it. She stood still, she saw her father Shishou with Kyo's bracelet in his hand.

"Father! Where is Kyo?" She said she ran up to him and grabbed the bracelet from him.

"That is Kyo... in his true form I thought you should see him in his true form." He said.

She looked at him, the creature had Kyo's pants on.. it WAS Kyo. She gasped and dropped Kyo's bracelet. She looked behind her and saw that Tohru was also there she wore the same expression Rei had. Yuki was there too he stared shocked. The creature shouted, "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" then took an amazing leap and began to run away from them.

Tohru was the first to run after it, then Rei and Yuki. After a couple of yards away the smell became so over powering that Rei felt herself ready to vomit.

"Gaugh!" she vomited by a tree, "Argh, that smell! Even vomiting doesn't make it better!" She said she started to run again. Soon she came to a clearing where Yuki was holding on to Kyo's leg and Tohru was hanging onto Kyo's arm. Kyo thrashed violently trying to get loose. _If I don't help keep a hold on him.. he will get away and then he'll never come back!_ She thought she ran to them and she grabbed onto his neck.

"Kyo! Snap out of it!" she shouted and she felt herself flung forwards and the claw of the creature slashed her collar bone. She felt like a hot knife was tearing through her skin. "Kyo! PLEASE! STOP!" she shouted.

"I told you to stop forcing yourself on me! STOP TRYING TO FORCE LOVE ON ME!" the creature said it brought it's face down near hers'.

"Honda san!" shouted Yuki he was battered and hurt.

"Kyo, I am not going to stop loving you I want to stay with you! You're all I have for a family!" she said tears streamed down her face.

"Kyo I also want us to stay together! I want to talk about things with you at dinner, I want to study together!I want us to stay together! I want to hear about your sorrows too! It's okay to let yourself be sad!" said Tohru tears started to stream down her face as well.

Rei felt herself begin to succumb to the pain, she saw Kyo's human hand on her shoulder, he picked her up into his left armand he hugged her, he hugged Tohru with his right arm. Poof! He turned into his cat form, he slept peacefully in Tohru's arms. Rei picked herself up then helped Yuki up also. She winced the cut was killing her but she helped Yuki to the house. When they got to the porch she felt herself going unconscious. She looked at Yuki then smiled, the next second she saw blackness.

Her eyes fluttered open a little it was the next morning and she found herself under a blanket and next to a worried looking Kyo. "Rei are you ok? Oh god I am so sorry. Open your eyes PLEASE! Please just say something! Dammit I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all I've done! Please just say something! Anything!"

" K Kyo?" she asked she opened her eyes and looked at his teary eyes, _he he's crying!_ She thought. "Why are you crying Kyo?" she asked.

"Rei! Oh thank god you are ok! I thought I had killed you! I'm sorry, I am! Please don't hate me I-I-I'm sorry! I do want to be your brother! I really want to I just didn't I I'm sorry I can't.. I- I'm sorry!" He smiled and he sniffled.

She raised her hand and placed it on his, tears came to her eyes, "I'm so happy that you don't hate me!" she laughed, the pain made her stop.

"I don't blame you if you are mad at me for hurting you.. I would be mad at me too if I was you." He looked down and he refused to look into her face.

"I would never be mad at you, it's not your fault… in fact it is I who should be apologizing, I kept forcing myself on you.. so Kyo I am sorry."

"No you did it because you loved me, and I am happy to be your brother." He smiled and she smiled back


	10. Dangerous meetings

Rei got up and stretched, the pain in her right collar bone shot through her system. "Ouch, dammit that hurts a lot." She mumbled. She looked at her wound, some one had sanitized it and bandaged it up. She opened the door and walked down the stairs. "Hey you guys."

Shigure, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru looked up from the table. "Morning Rei san are you alright?" asked Tohru she also had a cut on her shoulder.

"I'm fine are you alright you three?" Rei asked Yuki looked like he had gone through hell and back while Tohru looked fine.

"I'm fine. I was more worried about you Rei. You don't need to worry about that damn Yuki." Said Kyo he looked down.

"Heh. You're still the same as always eh, Kyo?" said Rei she shook her head and chuckled softly.

Kyo looked at her, "You're laughing…"

"Eh?"

"You look better when you laugh.."

Rei blushed, "Thanks I guess, are you going to be going to the dojo?" she asked.

"Yeah, three times a week."

"Good you need to train more if you intend to beat me at the dojo." She smiled and he smiled back.

"Do you remember if Kunimitsu still works there?"

"Eh?"

"At the dojo I mean." Said Kyo.

"I don't know but you will see soon enough." She answered.

"I am so happy you two aren't fighting any more.. it brings joy to my heart to hear you two talk like the family you are." Said Shigure he pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye.

Rei rolled her eyes and smiled at Kyo, Kyo returned the expression and she laughed. "Kyo just to let you know that Jason isn't a bear he's a character in a horror film."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yeah.."

"Ok. Thanks." He blushed from embarrassment.

_Idiot…_ thought Yuki.

Tohru just sat there and looked at Rei's injury, "Rei san that looks like it hurts a lot are you ok?"

Rei smiled at her, "I'm completely fine."

Tohru looked at her uncertainly, Rei tapped her shoulder to prove that she was in fact fine. A sharp sting mad her stop. "Ehheheeheheheheh S See? I'm fine……..ouch….." Rei felt tears of pain come to her eyes.

Kyo looked down and frowned, Rei knew he felt bad and she smiled at him "Kyo, it wasn't your fault I understand so quit being so pathetic." She conked him on the head playfully.

He looked up and gave her a half of a smile. " Look who's talking." He conked her on the head, "doofus.."

She smiled and laughed, Kyo looked at her and smiled, "You really look nice when you smile you know. So quit being so mopey." He said he poked her in the face.

She blushed, "You should smile more you would look a whole lot better when you smile also Kyo." She smiled at him and felt warmness grow inside of her. She finally had a whole family and it made her happier than ever, _I love you Kyo I will watch over you until the day I die._ She silently swore an oath to protect the ones she loved.

Shigure fanned himself, "Ah.. it's getting hot lately… the wonderful bathing suit weather is finally rolling in."

" Amazing Shigure you really ARE a pervert!" exclaimed Rei she began to laugh and Kyo looked at her,

"What's so amazing about being a pervert?"

"For once I agree with you.." sighed Yuki.

Rei stopped laughing and she looked at Tohru, "Tohru do you know when you guys will be getting out of school?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Around 3:45. Then I have to go to work."

"Really? I wanted to maybe have a talk with you privately."

"Me? Eh? Eh? Ehhhh?"

"Yes you."

"What What about?" Tohru's face became all flustered and sweaty.

"Well, it's a private matter. Does anyone have a pen and paper?"

"One minute." Tohru said she went to get the necessary items.

"Here"

Rei began to write out her address, "here come to visit me when ever you have some free time on your hands." She handed the piece of paper to Tohru.

"o OK!" Said Tohru.

"Well…thank you for every thing but I must be on my way." Rei got up and dusted herself off. "See you later guys." She put her hands in her pockets and started to walk to the door.

"Wait! Rei, why don't you stay for lunch?" said Kyo, he wanted her to stay longer he loved her and because of that fact he didn't want her to stay away from him. He didn't want to lose her like he lost his own mother, he knew he wouldn't be able to take the pain if something were to happen to her.

"Are you ok Kyo? You look pale."

Kyo looked up there were Rei's gentle loving eyes looking down on him concerned. "Yeah I I'm fine. But do you have to leave?" he asked.

"Heh. You know when you were younger you used to look like you were going to cry when ever Shishou or I were going to leave the house."

"I did not!" he blushed furiously.

"I have to go Kyo. I need to talk to Shishou. I will visit tonight if that is ok with Shigure."

Shigure looked at her, "That would be fine."

"Well, see you tonight." She put on her shoes and walked out the door.

She walked to Shishou's dojo, _Kyo has grown considerably._ She thought. She arrived at the dojo entrance and took off her shoes. Kunimitsu the second command of the dojo, walked up to her.

"Rei! Well son of a gun I can't believe it! How long has it been since we have seen each other?" he asked.

" Too long." She gave him a smile and he returned one.

"Is Shishou here?"

"No he had a meeting with some one."

"Who?"

"Kyo's father."

Rei's blood turned cold, "Kyo's ** father!**" she shouted, she bit her thumb nail nervously. Kyo's father was the type to blame Kyo for everything. Ever since Kyo's mother died Kyo's father called Kyo a monster and that it was kyo's fault that his mother died. For Shishou to get called to a meeting with Kyo's father made her nervous who knows what was being said and she didn't know what to do.


	11. Dull Future

Rei sat next to Kunimitsu at the table in another part of the dojo. "So how have you been? Where are you working these days?" asked Kunimitsu.

"I'm working at the Sohma Estate, I am a doctor's assistant." She said she sipped the tea provided by Kunimitsu. _I'm more worried about Kyo's father. Shishou told me about his grandfather who was the previous cat and how Kyo will not be able to marry or see the outside world as he gets older. Oh god, I hope everything works out….. _ she thought as she sipped the tea.

"Really? By chance are you working with Hatori Sohma?" asked Kunimitsu, he noticed that she was worried beyond belief.

"Eh? Oh! Yes I do work with him." She snapped out of her trance.

"Really? Is he a nice guy?"

"Yeah he's pretty nice. I go out to lunch or dinner with him every so often."

"Damn. So you're taken? I was hoping that I was the one for you." Said Kunimitsu he looked down.

She heard the door open, in walked Kyo. "K Kyo!" she said she set down her tea and walked to him, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to Shishou." He said he glared at Kunimitsu. "My sister is taken and she's happy about it so quit hitting on her KuunniiiiMiiiTsuuu!" his eyes flashed and turned a different color.

"Shishou is out at the moment Kyo… would you like to sit down and have some tea?" said Kunimitsu completely ignoring the anger and wrath of Kyo.

"NO!" shouted Kyo, Kunimitsu covered his ears. Kyo sat down angrily next to Rei. "Rei what are you here for?"

"I was going to talk to Shishou also.."

"Really? So you don't have work today?"

"I do as a matter of fact I have to leave now."

"Why do you leave when I get here?" Kyo looked like he was going to cry.

"You're doing it again…" teased Rei.

"Doing what? What am I doing again?" demanded Kyo.

"Remember how I told you you always looked like you were going to cry when ever Shishou or I left? You're doing it again!" she laughed and he blushed.

"I NEVER HAD A WEAK HABIT LIKE THAT!" yelled Kyo clearly embarrassed.

"And then when ever you wanted to say something or what ever you always stared at us from behind, when ever you wanted attention."

"SHUT UP! I NEVER DID THAT EITHER!"

"And then there was that time when you cried because the stain in the kitchen, that looks like a face." Added Kunimitsu, both Rei and him broke down in hysterics.

Kyo's face turned red, "SHUT UP!"

They stopped laughing and stared at him. "What?" they asked.

"Just STOP talking about me ok? I never had any of those wimpy habits!" he yelled.

"Okay okay I'm sorry. I'll stop." Laughed Rei, "Lighten up I'm just teasing you." She playfully conked him on the head and laughed.

He smirked his lip twitched, he was obviously trying to not laugh. "Very funny."

The door opened again and there stood Shishou, "What are you three smiling about?" he smiled at them. "Kyo? Are you smiling?"

"Eh?" Kyo's face turned red, "NO!"

"Liar." Coughed Kunimitsu. Rei started to laugh again, and Shishou smiled.

"You truly are beautiful when you laugh Rei so try to smile more. You've developed into a beautiful woman." He said he placed his hand on her head. Then he turned to Kyo. "They will not touch you as long as I'm here." He said.

Rei instantly knew what he was talking about, they were going to keep Kyo in solitary confinement when he was out of High school. _ I will not let them do that to you Kyo I will stay by your side and protect you until I die also so don't think you are a lone anymore because you're not._ She vowed a silent promise inside herself.

"Eh?" Kyo was clearly confused. Rei just conked him on the head and smiled, "They will have to go through me before they touch you Kyo. I swear it on this day." And he smiled at her.

"What are you two here for anyways?" asked Shishou he smiled at the two of them.

"I needed to say 'hi' and 'welcome back' and also I have a private matter to talk to you about." Said Rei she smiled at him them motioned to Kyo.

"Ah yes."

"And I'm here to tell you that I am going to be going to the dojo three days a week. So I have to go I need to pick up some things up for dinner tonight Tohru asked me to pick them out while I was out. So see you tomorrow." He conked Rei on the head and walked outside.

"Now Rei, you said you need to talk with me in private I believe?"

"Yes I do."

"Follow me then." Shishou led her to a room and he sat down in seiza position. "Now what is it that you need to talk to me?"

"It's about Kyo's true form and Kyo's father."

"Well go ahead."

"Why did you make Shigure call me so I would see Kyo's true form?"

"I thought you had a right to know so I wanted to do this as fast as I could. I know it must have been hard to see him like that. I know you must have been scared and hurt. You got hurt and that was not my intention."

"Ok. Then why did you meet with Kyo's father?"

"I had no choice. He wanted to speak with me."

"Are you going to let them do this to Kyo! You can't allow them to take him away! I won't let you!" She jumped up.

"I'm not going to take him away Rei, sit down. All is well, nothing will make me put that boy away. He deserves a normal life like everyone else."

"Oh, Ok then." She said she sat down. "Then what will happen to him?"

"Well the plan they said was that they were going to put him in confinement like my grandfather was."

_CONFINEMENT!_


	12. An old friend

Rei stared at Shishou, "WHY! WHY can't he have a normal life! He has a right to have one!" she yelled she felt tears in her eyes.

"It was the decision of the Head of the Family and Kyo's father."

"How could they hate him so much as to do that to him? It isn't Kyo's fault that his mother past away! Kyo ISN'T A MONSTER! Nor is he DANGEROUS!" She tried to stop herself from crying but the pain she felt for Kyo was real and she couldn't stop herself from feeling herself being torn apart piece by piece. _WHY! WHY? WHY? DAMMIT this isn't fair! And there isn't anything I can do to make this any better! _ She buried her head into her knees and cried she didn't care if it was immature, she didn't know what to do!

"Rei, I know you can heal Kyo, so can Tohru.. But it is a matter of Ifs, IF Kyo will allow himself to be healed or not."

Rei looked up, "I feel like I'm going to feel responsible if anything happens to him." She looked at Shishou who put his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will be ok."

"I hope I can help him in any way I can I want to believe that. I don't want to screw up for him."

"Que sera sera. Rei don't worry about the future, it will come in all good time." She hugged him.

"Thank you, but I have to go. I need to call someone."

"Well, ok. And remember everything will be fine."

She nodded and turned out the door. _I will help Kyo in any way that I can. Nothing bad will happen, stay positive._

Rei walked into her apartment and hung up her black jacket, and put her keys on the kitchen table. She opened her cell phone, there was one new text message:

To: Rei

From: Mayuko

Hey, Sorry I just got your text message. I am fine are you still sick? Do you want me to come over? Tell me how work is going and stuff! I haven't heard from you in a while…. Are you ok?

-Mayu

Rei smiled at this and she dialed her phone number:

"Hello?"

"Mayu? It's me Rei."

"Heyyyyy! I haven't heard from you for about a month! Where have you been!"

"I've been fine, I just am busy that's all…"

"Oh? I've got a teaching job at a high school, I have two of the Sohma boys in my class. D' you know them?"

"Yuki? And Kyo? Yeah I do. Kyo's my brother.."

"NO way you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"He has a lot of anger problems… He tried to cut class on Valentine's day."

"Really? Hahaha how like Kyo."

"He also jumped out a class room window on the second floor on his first day here."

Rei laughed, she could imagine Kyo jumping out the window to avoid all the girls.

"He also called me a 'damn meddling teacher' when I stopped him from running away from Valentine's day."

"Hahaha wow he IS like that.."

"So how have you been? How's the doctor's assistant job working out?"

"It's been going good. I miss Kana though. I'm working with a Hatori Sohma. We're sorta… ehheheheh… UM! Never mind."

"Are you WITH Hatori?"

"Do you know him?"

"Yes I do"

"Well yeah… I'm sorry Mayu…."

"Why are YOU SORRY! I couldn't be happier for you AND Hatori kun!"

"Really?"

"No.. I'm lying what do you think! OF course I am happy for you!"

"Awwww…. Thanks."

"Yeah."

"Hey! What about Shigure! You should date him again he still likes you."

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT!"

"Hatori."

"Argh.. For the LAST TIME I DON'T LIKE THAT GUY!"

"Methinks you do.."

"Methinks you should shut your trap."

"Aww come on Mayu he ain't THAT bad!"

"you weren't there while we were together. He never held me he never kissed me. He's like a jelly fish on a ripple you try to catch it but if pulls away! I DON'T LIKE HIM! OKAY? So don't try to get me with him."

"Jeeezzzz YOU ARE vicious. That's why I love you so much Mayu." Laughed Rei.

"You're too soft on him."

"Do you know an Ayame?"

"Yes I do. Why?"

"I met him recently.. he looks like Yuki doesn't he?"

"Some what… but the additude is different than Yuki's."

"He kinda is a show off ain't he?"

"Yeah.. But he just takes drama to a whole other level."

"Yeah." Rei's other home phone rang, Rei checked the number. It was Shigure. "You'll never guess who is calling me on my home phone right now."


	13. An oath not to forget

"Hatori?"

"Shigure."

"sigh What does HE want?"

"I don't know should I get it?"

"It's up to you."

"Can I call you back?"

"I 'spose so."

"Ok I'll call you right back." Rei hit end on her cell phone, then she picked up her land line phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah! Rei san! It's me Tohru Honda."

"Oh! Tohru san! Yes what is it?"

"Well…..I just wanted to ask you if you are busy today."

"Well.. Not really. Why?"

"Because I wanted to introduce the some of the other members of the zodiac to you."

" Huh? Oh yeah! Sure. I'll be right over."

Rei hung up, then she dialed Mayu's number, "listen something came up and I need to talk to you later. Okay?"

"Of course.. I'll talk to you later." click

Rei closed her cell phone and grabbed her keys and jacket. Rei walked to Shigure's house, she walked up to the door and rang the door bell. "Hello? Who is it?"

"It's me Rei."

"OH! Rei san! Come on in!"

Rei opened the door and walked inside she took her shoes off at the entrance hall, "Hallo!" Momiji bounded into the room.

"Hey there Momiji!"

"Come on Come on! The others are waiting for you!" He pulled on her hand and led her into the living room. There were two other people waiting at the table that she didn't know. One was a boy with white hair and black roots, the other was a young girl with orange hair. Rei smiled at both of them and they smiled at her. She took a seat by the boy. "Hey, I'm Rei Sohma nice to meet you."

"Hey, I'm Hatsuharu but call me Haru…" Said the boy, "That is Kisa she is just starting to talk so go easy on her ok?"

Rei smiled at Kisa, "Nice to meet you Kisa!" And Kisa smiled a little back.

"Um hi… n nice to meet you…" said Kisa in a small voice.

"So what grade are you two in?" asked Rei.

"I'm in the 9th grade first year. I go to school with Kyo and Yuki. So does Momiji." Said Haru.

"EhHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh? Momiji is 15 years old?" Rei thought he was 11 years old.

"Yeah, and Kisa is in the 6th grade."

"If you don't mind me asking what animals of the zodiac are you?" asked Rei.

"Well.. I'm the Ox," said Haru.

"I'm the Rabbit! I'm the Rabbit!" said Momiji enthusiastically.

"And…I'm….the tiger…" said Kisa softly she blushed.

"Really? I love tigers!" Rei said she smiled down at Kisa and Kisa perked up a little.

" Rei san is also a Sohma she is Shishou san's other child!" said Tohru she handed Rei some tea.

"You're Shihan's other child?" asked a voice from behind Rei.

Rei turned around and saw a girl with dark brown hair standing with Kyo (who was clearly choking) in her arms.

"Yes I am."

"Nice to meet you.. I'm Kagura and I'm the Boar. Also known as Kyo's fiancé!" the girl said.

"Kyo's…. fiancé?"

"Yes! When we were younger he told me he would make me his bride!"

"That's because –gag- you threatened me!" said Kyo who was gasping for air.

"Well congratulations on that Kyo….." Rei felt guilty for feeling bad for Kyo.

"-gag- Let –argh!- ME –cough- GO dammit!" gagged Kyo angrily.

"Um, Kagura san? You may want him to be ALIVE when you marry him…" pointed out Rei.

"Eh?" Kagura finally realized she was choking him, "Oops! Sorry Kyo kun! Please don't be mad at me!"

"STUPID BROAD! GOD YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A DUMB VIOLENT GIRL!" yelled Kyo as he massaged his neck.

"Ohhh Kyo how can you yell at me! EVEN THOUGH I LOOOVVEEE YOU SO MUCH!" Kagura went from teary eyed to flashing anger in an instant.

"Ehh?"

"She's like that, so am I,I go from normal to angry in an instant."

"Ok?"

"Yeah you get used to it but anyways you're Kyo's sister?"

"Yes I am, why?"

"Because Kyo seems a little happier since you are his sister."

"Really?"

"Yeah.

Rei felt pride in those words and it made her want to break the curse that all of them had even more. She wanted to protect these people from not being allowed a normal life like every one else. She swore her life on protecting these people. And that was a oath she was NOT going back on……………………………….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

( Authors note: It's not over yet! This story has a long ways to go! SO don't stop reading it! She has to go to the summer house, have an ecounter with Akito at the Summer house, maybe fight with someone, then talk to Akito about the fate of her and Hatori so it is NOT OVER YET! KEEP ON READING!

I would like to thank KooriKitsune for being here so far with my story please keep reading it! It has a LONG WAS TO GO!)


	14. Mending wounds

Rei walked out from the house after saying her 'good byes' she smiled and looked at the setting sun. It was going to be a new day in her life for she now had a purpose in life to protect some things that meant the world to her. She dialed Mayuko's phone number as she walked, "Yeah, Mayu?"

"Hey! What did Shigure want?"

"He just wanted me to come over he wanted to introduce me to some people of his family members."

"Really? What were they like?"

"Do you know a Momiji and Haru Sohma? They're first years I believe."

"I know Hatsuharu Sohma."

"You do?"

-pause- "Yeah he has some really horrible anger habits. He trashed a whole classroom."

"Wow."

"Yeah tell me about it."

"How's Kana? I haven't talked to her in a while…."

"She's on her honey moon."

"Oh! That's right duh!"

"Yeah where were you?"

"I was not able to stay long at the wedding…."

"Oh…. Yeah! I saw you there but never got to talk to you."

" Yeah.. so are YOU planning to get married? Mayu you're over the age of marriage you know."

"Don't rub it in."

"Remember we betted that Kana was going to be the first to get married out of the three of us?"

"ha ha.. yeah."

"Well? Why don't you settle down?"

"I don't know.. I cant find the perfect man for me."

"Mayu.. are you mad at me?"

"No why?"

"I know you have had a crush on Hatori…. And now I took him away…"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT MAD!" yelled Mayu.

"I love you too.. hahaha" laughed Rei.

Rei smiled to herself, she loved Mayu like a sister. She loved Kana like a sister too, but she had to keep a secret from them and it felt oh so wrong… _Well they kept secrets from me so it cant be that wrong… _she thought.

"ei- Rei? Are you there?"

Rei snapped back to attention, "Oh.. Yeah I'm here sorry about that… I was thinking about something.."

"Quit spacing out you're worse than Kana." Laughed Mayu.

"So anyways this job I have is okay… I like it and I'm glad I went to the same colledge you and Kana went to… I feel so blessed… I have the two best friends I could ask for and a loving brother and father… I couldn't be happier."

"laugh You sound like Tohru Honda. Ever the optimist! Weird…"

"Really?"

"Of course well I have to get dinner started. Talk to you soon ok? We should go get coffee together some time okay? Talk to you later." click

Rei shut her cell phone and sighed, _I wish I didn't have to keep so many secrets from you and Kana, Mayu. But I swore an oath and I WILL not break it. I'm sorry….._ thought Rei as she walked to her apartment.

She opened the door, hung up her jacket and placed her keys on the table. _That's strange..._ she noticed she wasn't hungry at all. She took out some Ramen and started to boil the water. She walked to her wireless laptop. She turned it on and sat back, _I need to email Kana to ask her what's up…_she made a mental note to herself.

She logged on to her account and started to type a message to Kana:

Hey Kana,

Congrats on finding a great man! I knew you were the first to get married. Don't ask me how I knew but I just did. I'm a doctor's assistant now and I am working with the Sohma's and I like my job. I hope we can get together sometime maybe for lunch or something. That would be great! So any how, how are you? How was your honey moon? I bet it was romantic… I have a boyfriend now and he's everything I could've hoped for.. Well I have to go now but I WILL expect a phone call some time ok? My cell phone number is (1818) 656 9736… talk to you later call me okay?

Lots of love,

Rei.

Rei smiled at her letter and she hit 'send'. She noticed the water was boiling and she walked over to it and put the noodles in to cook. _ I wonder if I will ever get married to Hatori…. I hope so I love him so much after all._ She thought, _haha I feel bad for Kyo. Since Kagura has already decided to force him to marry her, Poor Kyo…._ She thought of how weak he looked compared to Kagura, she laughed as she saw his helpless face in her mind.

The phone rang, Rei walked over to it and picked it up. "Hullo?"

"Hey it's me Kyo."

"Ah! Kyo! I was just thinking about you."

"Creepy."

"Isn't that the truth? Why'd ya call me for?"

"Well… I –um- I wanted to make sure you will be at the dojo tomorrow.. I mean I can maybe pick you up and walk to the dojo with you… -uh- if you don't mind that is…."

"haha! Of course I am and sure you can! I would enjoy your company."

"Re Really?"

"Of course."

"Well –um- great! I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Is there another reason you decided to call me?"

"gasp N NO! I –um- just wanted to talk is all.."

"Aw thanks Kyo I enjoy talking to you too."

"Do you really? I mean –uh – not that I care or anything! But really?"

"Of course Kyo! I love you! Why wouldn't I want to talk to you?"

"H How's your wound.."

"Eh?"

" The one I gave you….. –um-…"

"Oh..that? It's fine it's healed that is…."

"Any scars?"

"Scars? A little one. No biggie."

" I'm I'm sorry I am I mean I I"

"It's ok Kyo chill out."

" I – I I can't apologize enough… I'm sorry!" Kyo sounded deeply upset with thisconversation.

"Kyo?"

"Yes?"

"I will never hate you.. I understand and I will never hate you for what you did…"

"Really? I mean I will still take responsibility with what happened! I'm not trying to get out of this ! I'm SORRY!"

"Kyo…"

"What?"

"YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!"

He stopped.

"See? It's okay alright? I'll always be there for you because I LOVE you no matter what you do!"

"Thanks." He said he sounded relieved.

Rei hung up the phone her heart racing she was proud to be his sister. She walked to her now done soup, she put it in a bowl and walked to her t.v. and turned it on. She ate her noodles and listened to the news. But a part of her wasn't listening to the news instead it was thinking about her future with Hatori…


	15. A dreaded phone call

Rei opened her eyes the next morning and she sat up in her bed. _It's a new day…. _she thought. She got up and poured herself a glass of orange juice, "I hate mornings…." She mumbled sleepily. She set down her orange juice and started to get dressed. "Argh.. crud where is it?" She shifted through her clothes and finally found what she was looking for, a blackish blue one piece short dress that showed off her slender legs. She packed her clothes for the dojo in a gym bag, "That takes care of that…" she said happily. She slipped on her black ankle tall boots and grabbed her coat, keys and cell phone then she was out the door.

Rei arrived at Hatori's house and knocked on the door. Hatori came to answer it and she smiled. "Hey morning. You're half an hour early!" he said surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow! I thought I was going to be late!"

"Not a morning person are you?"

" How'd you guess?"

"I'm not a morning person myself."

"Really."

"Yeah really."

"Aw but Haa chan! You looked just radiant this morning!" Ayame stepped up from behind Hatori.

"AH! Hello Ayame san!" bowed Rei.

"Good morning to you too Rei san!" he grabbed her hand and just like before he kissed it.

Rei's face grew red and she looked down. Hatori glared at Ayame and Ayame got the hint and he stopped kissing her hand. "My, my, Rei chan you look positively beautiful today!" said Ayame. He smiled at her and she once again blushed.

"Ayame san if I may ask… what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my favorite person (other than Shigure san)!" said Ayame he smiled, "It was a wonderful adventure coming here… let me tell you my story…"

Hatori covered his mouth and glared, "Ayame, I told you not to talk so loudly…" said Hatori he glared at him.

Rei laughed and Hatori's annoyed expression softened, _She's very beautiful when she laughes…_he thought. He smiled at her and Ayame's eye's got wide.

"Haa san? Are you smiling?" asked Ayame, for it was unusual for Hatori to smile the way he was.

Hatori then glared at Ayame again… "Would you please keep your voice down?"

"But of course Haa san!" shouted Ayame.

"Um… Sorry to butt in but Ayame san? You're giving me a head ache." Said Rei she was telling the truth at that moment her head was throbbing.

"OH! I'm sorry… I will dedicate myself to not be loud!" said Ayame he hushed his voice a little bit more.

"Thanks…" she said she smiled at Hatori who looked at her in awe. "What?"

"I can't believe you got Ayame to be a little more quiet.. he usually never listens to anyone."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yeah, he must really respect you then."

She smiled at him and then she rested her head on his shoulder, "Well that makes two things that have been lucky for me."

Hatori smiled and kissed her head, "I suppose so."

Ayame smiled at them, "You two are the perfect couple you know."

Hatori and Rei looked at him and Hatori frowned, "Don't you need to be at your shop now?" he asked.

"Ah! Yes as a matter of fact! I do need to leave ! Au revior!" said Ayame he walked to the gate and he was gone.

"Finally, I didn't think he was going to leave…." Sighed Hatori he rested his head on hers'.

Rei smiled and she kissed him gently. "Be nice…"

"What? I am being nice."

Rei looked at him and laughed, "You're awful."

He looked at her and smiled, "I love you. Expecially when you smile and laugh."

"I love you when you smile too so try to a lot more.."

"Eh?"

She placed her head under his chin and sighed, "Never mind."

He kissed her head, "If you say so…"

Rei and Hatori walked into the office and started to work, Rei was busy filing things and Hatori was busy recording medical notes of his patients. All of a sudden the phone rang, Hatori picked it up,

"Hello?"

"It's me Akito."

Hatori's heart stopped, _ What does he want?_

"Hatori, I need to speak with you about something please come right away." click


	16. Does he or doesn't he?

Rei looked over at Hatori his face was rigid and still. "Are you okay?" she walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder, shaking it a little.

He broke out of his trance and looked at her, her face carved with worry. "I need to go… a patient of mine says he needs me… I'll be back in an hour or so." He grabbed his medical bag and stood up. He removed her hand from his shoulder.

Taken aback by his cold behavior Rei could only stand there in shock. "Hatori?"

He looked back at her and closed his eyes, then walked away out the door. _What does Akito want to talk about now? He sounded mad for some reason? Did someone blab Rei and My relationship to him?_ This and many other troubling thoughts clouded his mind, as he walked to the main house.

Back at the office, similar thoughts were flooding Rei's mind. _What did I do to have Hatori mad at me? Does it have something to do with that phone call? I don't understand! Why was he so cold to me!_ She felt tears come to her eyes, "Damn! What am I going to do?" she said out loud, she started to cry with confusion and anger at herself.

Hatori came at last to the main house, the door opened to reveal a man about 18-19 with a frail frame, it was Akito. "Haa kun! You came, I am so happy you're here!" he said he was happy and no one would guess the dark side of him.

Hatori walked inside, "Akito why did you call me?"

"Why?"

"Yes."

"Ahhahahahaha! Haa kun you are so funny! I called you because I wanted to see you!"

_Maybe he doesn't know about me and Rei. _Thought Hatori with some hope.

"Oh! And I have a question to ask you!"

Hatori's face became still and his blood became cold. " What?"

"You have a new assistant right?"

"Yes."

"Is she a pretty woman?"

Hatori didn't know how to answer this one, he didn't want Rei to get hurt like Kana was he wanted to get married to Rei and have a normal relationship with her. Akito could easily ruin that.

"She's a woman if that's what you're asking."

"Is she pretty?"

"I don't know-"

"Don't lie to me!"

"She is."

"You aren't going to fall in love with her are you?"

"What do you know?"

"I don't want you to suffer like last time."

"I am not in love with her why would I be?"

A gasp made Hatori snap around and he looked outside, there was someone there. The person ran it was Momiji. Hatori's blood became cold again.

"Ignore that rabbit."

"Yes Akito."

Akito sat next to Hatori and he wrapped his arms around Hatori's neck, "You better not have been lying to me. I hope you are not thinking of falling in love with her."

"I I I'm not."

"Good. Now you may leave." Akito unwrapped his arms from around Hatori and Hatori got up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the office, Momiji knocked on the door loudly, "Rei! Rei! It's me Momiji! Open up! Hurry Hurry! It's terrible terrible!"

"One minute!" Rei's voice said from the other side of the door. The door opened and there stood Rei her eyes puffy from crying. "What's up?"

"I I saw Hatori at Akito's house and they were having a discussion and it involved you and and!" Momiji talked a mile a minute making it hard for Rei to understand him.

"Slow down Momiji." She placed her hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and started over.

"I heard Akito and Hatori talking at the main house, they were talking about you."

"And?"

"Akito asked if Haa san was in love with you and Haa san said No I am not why would I be?"

Rei's heart stopped and her blood ran cold. "Ar Are you sure?"

"yes! I am I heard the whole thing!"

"Thanks Momiji…. You should leave before he comes back."

"JA! I'm sorry Rei…" He said and then he ran for it.

Rei felt anger and confusion build up inside her, _I'd better mask it before he comes back…_ she thought she took a deep breath and rubbed the tears from her eyes. She began to file some more medical reports. Her heart slowly beating and she felt her chest throb.

The door opened, in came Hatori he looked over at her and sighed, "Sorry about that Rei. I had to talk to someone."

"M Hm…" mumbled Rei. She focused on her filing keeping her emotions inside of her, she felt like she was going to over flow.

" Are you ok?"

"Huh?"

"You seem upset for some reason."

"O-Ohh.. me? No no no! I'm completely fine!" she said she didn't want Momiji to get into trouble.

"Okay.."

Rei looked at him and felt the same throb she felt earlier.

"I was wondering…. We're going to the summer house by the ocean soon and I want you to come if you want to that is."

"Sure! Sounds like fun." She answered with out enthusiasm. She didn't know what else to say to him. _What am I going to do? Does he love me or doesn't he?_


	17. The begining of Summer

Rei packed her clothes the night before and she was ready to go to the summer home with them. A knock at her door meant they were ready to go too. Rei opened the door to see Kyo, "Hey ready to go?"

"Isn't Hatori going?"

"He's coming up later with Akito and Shigure."

"Ok?"

"Yeah so lets go already!"

"Ok."

Kyo helped her get her things into the car and she sat next to him, "Hey Kyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get those beads they are so cool!"

"These? Oh they're always given to the cat."

"I like them."

"Eh?"

"I like black and white things."

"Okay?"

"Kidding.. I like bracelets that is why I'm asking you." She lifted up her sleeve revealing a black and red bead bracelet.

"That's cool I guess." He blushed.

"Yeah. Oh! By the way… You never were able to beat me at the dojo."

"I will you'll see soon enough.. maybe we should spar at the summer home."

"Well we need to be careful so we don't break anything.."

"That's so true!" Both of them laughed and so did some one did in the back. Rei turned around to see Tohru, Momiji, Haru and Yuki in the back.

"Hey guys!" she said she smiled at them and Momiji looked at her worried. "I'm fine Momiji!"

"Ja! Hallo!"

"Hey." Said Yuki.

"Hello, Rei san!"

"Yo."

They arrived at the summer home late, Rei got out and watched Tohru gape in amazement.

"Uhwaaaaaa!" She cried in astonishment.

Rei laughed, "Tohru you're hilarious!"

"EH?" Tohru just looked at her confused. Yuki smiled a little and Kyo just shook his head.

"Ja ,Ja! Here we are tomorrow we set off to swim with a boom! Get ready for some va va voom!" said Momiji.

"Would you shut the hell up rabbit?" said Kyo annoyed by Momiji's enthusiasm.

"Chill out Kyo, I think he is just excited." Said Rei as she placed a hand on Kyo's shoulder.

"Yeah I guess so."

Rei opened her cell phone and checked her voice mail messages:

Beep

Hey Rei! It's me Kana I am SOO sorry that I haven't called you! It's been a while since I've seen you too.. I am sorry… but anyhow my honey moon was GREAT. I was thinking of Mayu and you while I was in the Carribean, and I got you a little something… Tell me when I can come to see you so I can talk to you and catch up well…. That's it I guess… I got to go well talk to you later! Call me!

Beep

Rei smiled at this message she was happy Kana was doing well and she made a mental note to call her.

"Rei?" said a voice.

"Eh?" she replied half out of it.

It was Kyo he looked at her and smiled, "Come on we need to unpack and stuff…"

"Yeah sorry I was just thinking about my friend Kana."

"Ok. Lets get your things inside." He grabbed her things and walked into the house.

"Okay the girls get the north side of the house and the boys get the south side of the house ok?" said Yuki.

"Ok!" everyone replied at once.

Rei unpacked her stuff and looked around, the house WAS amazing… It was huge and there were maids there. _I wonder why Hatori didn't want me to go with him instead…_

"Rei san?" said Tohru.

"Yeah?"

" Are you ok?"

"Me? Uh.. I'm fine."

"You seem depressed."

"Well… to tell the truth I am sort of depressed."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"huh? No… No… I'll be ok."

"So everyone is gathering outside so why don't you and I go downstairs together?"

"What is everyone gathering outside?"

"I don't know."

"Ok."

Rei smiled and she walked out of her room. " Lets go." Rei walked down the stairs with Tohru they both were laughing, for some reason or another. _ I need to get my mind off of Hatori…_ she thought she smiled as though nothing was wrong.

"So what do you think?"

"I'm amazed by the size of the house, and by the maids I don't know what to be more surprised by…"

Said Tohru.

"Be surprised by all of it!" said Momiji he rubbed his cheek against Tohru's face.

Rei smiled and patted Momiji on the head, "Aww you are SO cute Momiji…"

Momiji rubbed his face against Rei's face too, "mmmm…Rei feels safe to me…like a mutti."

Rei smiled at the small boy, "Mutti?"

"It means "mom" in German." Said Momiji he smiled at her.

"Awww thanks Momiji."

"Eh.. All this lovey dovey shit is making me sick." Said Kyo he looked like he was ready to gag.

"Grow up you stupid cat." Said Yuki as he glared at Kyo.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" yelled Kyo angrily.

" Kyo…." Said Rei she sighed at the immaturity of her brother.

"So, Haru are you going to swim tomorrow?" asked Rei.

"Eh? I don't know yet maybe." He answered.

"What about you Momiji?"

"Yes Yes!"

"Tohru?"

"Yes Yes Yes!"

"Are you Kyo?"

"NO. I HATE THE WATER,"

" Typical. What about you Yuki?"

"I don't know yet, Are you Rei san?"

"I don't know. I may play "Life guard" for you kids."

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh yeah should be."

"Well we should go to bed now so we get an early start."

"Yeah.." They all said.

They all said their "good nights" and went to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei woke up and looked outside, it was a bright and sunny day, perfect for swimming. She got on her black two piece, bathing suit and put a button up black shirt on over it. She walked downstairs and walked in to the living room, there they were, all sitting there waiting for her. "You kids ready?"

"That's our question to you." Said Kyo.

" Yeah I'm ready."

They walked down to the beach and Rei stretched out, "nnnnnnnggggggg." She groaned.

"It's summer nothing but blue skies and the beautiful sea!" exclaimed Tohru as she took it all in.

"Lets go in! Lets go in!" said Momiji he grabbed Tohru's hand and he led her into the ocean.

"YES!" said Tohru.

"It's cold isn't it?" exclaimed Tohru as she and Momiji went in deeper.

_They're so cheerful…. _Thought Yuki.

"You're not going in Kyo?" asked Haru.

"No way!" replied Kyo.

"Tohru look look! You can see the house from here!" said Momiji.

Tohru and Rei looked, _He's right…. _ Thought Rei.

"Ah! You're right!" exclaimed Tohru a little bit too enthusiastically.

Rei looked up at the sky and sighed it was the beginning of summer and she couldn't wait to see what it would bring.


	18. THe reality of love

Note: When any Sohma says Sensei it means Shigure.

And Nii san is Ayame to Yuki. Well nii san means 'big brother' anywho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Sensei didn't make it, after all.." said Haru, "I thought for **sure** he would come…"

"He said he'll join us once he had enough work out of the way.." Said Yuki, "But why were you so sure?"

" At least we get to see Honda san… **in all her swim suit clad glory.**" Said Haru he was standing up and stretching.

"**DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" ** shouted Kyo and Yuki at Haru.

"It's just the normal reaction of any normal young man." Explained Haru, Kyo grabbed him into a headlock and began to noogie him. "Ouch."

"You're hardly a "normal young man"!" said Kyo annoyed at Haru. Yuki just stood there.

"Guys chill out…." Said Rei she unhooked Kyo's headlock and freed Haru.

" Look, Look you four! Tohru;s **aamaaazzing**!Look at her swim!" shouted Momiji.

"Wow."

"It's true! That is amazing!" said Yuki.

Rei raised her eye brow… "Wow that is amazing!" she said she smiled. Then her cell phone rang. "One minute guys ok?"

She walked a ways away, "Hello?"

"Hey it's me Kana."

"Oh! Heyy!"

" Where are you?"

"I'm at the Sohma summer house."

"Oh… I tried calling your home phone but no one was there."

"Yeah… sorry about that…"

"Well soooo ooo how are you?"

"I'm fine I'm at the beach with Kyo and some of the Sohma kids."

"Sounds like fun are you going in the water?"

"Naw I'm playing life quard."

"Really? Getting some sun?"

"Yeah kinda sorta."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Where are you?"

" I'm at my husband's parent's house."

" Really?"

"Well… Listen I got to go Kyo's in the water with his clothes on and I don't want him to get sick."

"Ok call me later ok?"

Rei hung up the phone and turned to the kids attention. "Hey Kyo? Why are you in the water with your clothes on?" she asked.

"I was forced to that's why." He said he was clearly annoyed .

"I sent invitations to some of the others." Said Momiji. "You know, Kisa, Hiro.."

"Who's Hiro?"

"Hiro is the Ram of the zodiac."

"Um, I invited, Ayame, Ritsu and some others." Said Momiji.

" Even Nii san? Yeah that's about everyone." Said Yuki.

"Ja!" said Momiji.

"I hope they all come!" said Tohru enthusiastically.

" Yeah that would be nice."

"Tomorrow we're going stag beetle hunting tomorrow!" announced Momiji.

"You guys? I think I'll pass for that ok?"

"Awwww but whyyyy? You have to go!" whined Momiji he looked at her with sad eyes.

"Rei san? Are you ok?"

"Eh?"

"Honda san has a point you do look a little depressed… Are you ok?" said Yuki.

"I I'm fine! See? Nothing wrong with me!" said Rei unconvincingly.

"You aren't ok..you look and sound depressed… is something bothering you?" said Kyo.

All of a sudden Rei was the center of attention, "R Really guys I'm fine! I'm fine!"

"If you say so…" they said.

"Listen, I think I will go to bed early ok guys?"

"It's only 9 o clock!"

"Well.. I think the sun got to me that's all." She smiled, "I'll take a bath and go to bed.. so later guys."

Rei sighed as she walked to the bath, _What's wrong with me! Argh…_she thought as she sat in the bathtub and she looked up, _I know Momiji is an understanding kid I mean he knows and understands about Hatori and Kana but I'm worried about some things with Akito…I wonder how one man could be so threatening…I wonder what animal he is? Well, there is horse and rooster.. Maybe he's rooster…Ah well…_ she thought for a while then got out of the bath. She got dressed into her tank top and girl boxers. Then walked into the living room. They were talking about her;

"Rei is acting weird"

"Ah! You're right! I wonder why!"

"Maybe she misses Hatori."

"I think it has to DO with Hatori dammit I hate when she doesn't tell me what is on her mind." Said Kyo loudly.

"Shhh… she's sleeping."

"Poor Rei san… something bad must have happened to her or something."

"…." Momiji was silent.

Rei smiled, _Wow they really care about me._ She turned around and walked to her room. "Tch." She laid on her bed. _Why am I so outta whack? One sentence completely throws me off…._ She felt her eyelids grow heavy and soon she was asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei woke up the next morning, she got up and stretched her arms she took off her tank top and girl boxers and put on a pair of black girl dickies black pants and a red wifebeater. She stepped out side and rubbed her eyes. She saw out of the corner of her eye, Kisa and a young brown haired boy, she smiled and walked over to them. "Hello Kisa, who's your friend?"

"Ah! Thi This is Hiro chan." Said Kisa in a small voice. "H Hiro chan? This is Rei san."

"Feh." Was all the boy said.

Rei's eyebrow twitched, "Nice to meet you." _Argh what an annoying brat. _She thought.

"What ever…"

"You know when you act like that Kisa gets nervous… you're losing points being the brat you are." Said Haru he and Momiji were sitting on the floor.

"G' morning Haru san, Momiji san" Yawned Rei.

" Mornin."

"MORNING!" shouted Momiji.

Yuki looked at her and smiled, "Are you feeling better today Rei san?"

"Yeah I am sorry I was rude for going to bed early.. I just had too much sun."

"That's alright.." said Yuki he smiled at her.

"So aren't you kiddies gonna collect Stag beetles today?" asked Rei.

"AH! Yes YES Yes!" said Tohru.

"Well.. I have to make some phone calls… So why don't I meet you in the woods in a little while?"

"Ah! Yes! Well. I have to get Kisa situated first." Said Tohru, she led Kisa to the girls side of the house. Rei smiled.

"You goin with them Yuki kun?"

"No…I don't know actually maybe.. well we'll see ."

"Kay… talk to you later ok?" Rei left the room and opened her cellphone. She thought for a minute and dialed Hatori's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, it's me Rei."

"Oh! Hey."

"Um Hatori… you're coming up to the summer house right?"

"Yes I am why?"

"Well…I um I…."

"Yes? You what?"

"I umm I miss you."

"You do?"

"Yes! I do…." She blushed at saying this.

"Well, I'll be up in a couple of days… so don't worry."

"I'm not worried I just miss being with you. Don't you miss me?"

"Me?"

"Yes you who else?"

"Well…I do miss having you around if that is what you're asking."

"I mean do you love me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Please! Answer I need to know if you do love me."

"Well.."

"Hatori! DO YOU OR NOT?" she was at the verge of tears.

"I can't answer that right now."

"Why not!"

" Because I'm working."

"FINE!" she hung up the phone. _So IT IS true he doesn't love me….._ she tried to mask the pain she felt but it hurt more than anything.


	19. The truth revealed

Rei sat on the porch and sighed, she felt like crying all day but she didn't want the others to find out how sad she really was it would just ruin their vacation. _WHY couldn't he just say he loved me? _she thought sadly. She sipped on the tea she made, she couldn't have done anything wrong.. all she said was "I miss you." And "Do you love me?" why did he react that way? Any other day he would say he loved her…

"ei.. Rei…" a voice broke her out of her trance she looked up to see a worried Yuki.

"Hm?"

" Are you okay? You look so sad."

"Me?"

"Mmhmm"

"I'm ok.. aww who am I kidding? I'm upset beyond belief."

"What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay.. well what ever it is.. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks Yuki."

He left her and went into the house, she saw Kyo and the rest of them come out of the forest she smiled, _ All I can do is watch over them and make sure they don't get hurt like me._ She thought. "So any luck?"

"No but we put sugar water on trees to attract the stag beetles."

"Good idea."

"Yepyepyep!" said Momiji he looked at her and smiled brightly.

"What's wrong with Kisa? She seems sad."

Kisa looked up at her and smiled, "Nothing is the matter."

"Okay."

They walked inside, "Did Kisa and Hiro have a fight? They didn't talk at dinner and they're already in bed." Said Yuki.

"We don't really know what happened…" said Tohru.

"I thought they both looked kinda upset earlier." Said Rei she marked her place in her book and frowned, "Kisa looked like she was crying."

"Really?"asked Momiji.

"Yeah… Maybe something happened to make Hiro angry and Kisa sad, maybe Hiro did something to make Kisa nervous again."

"Maybe."

"It's a waste of effort for a third party to interfere with a lover's quarrel.It would be best to leave them alone." Said Haru.

"I don't know if you're being nice or cold." Said Yuki.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei woke up the next morning and sighed, now she wasn't the only person who was depressed, now it was Kisa. "I should talk to her.." said Rei. She got dressed and tied her hair into a pony tail and flipped it up in an alligator clip so it looked spikey. She walked out of her room and into the living room. "Hey guys…" she said.

"Hello! Hello! Hello! Ja! Rei you should get your bathing suit on we are going to the beach!" said Momiji.

"What about the beetles?"

"Rei san it's 1 o clock in the afternoon." Said Yuki.

"Oh crud, sorry… I overslept."

"It's ok! Come on! Get your suit on! Ja! Ja! Ja!"

"I will I'll be a while so why don't I meet you guys there ok?"

"JA!"

Rei went back into her room and removed her clothes and put her suit on with a red button down shirt over it. She grabbed her towel and walked down to the beach, there sitting on a step was Shigure. He was fanning himself. "Ahhh." He turned around tot see Rei. "Wow you look totally different."

"When you say that you sound like a pervert." She said and she walked onto the beach and took off her red shirt, she didn't know if that was the wisest thing to do with Shigure there and all. "Mmmm…It's really nice out today." She said she stretched then walked over to Kisa and Tohru. They were squealing happily.

"Sup?"

"Hiro chan's mama is having a baby!" said Momiji.

"Hmm.. what's your mom's name?"

Hiro looked as if he was going to throw a nasty comment at her but then his face softened, "It's Satsuki."

"Umm… Hiro kun.. not to be disrespectful but isn't she a bit of a klutz? I remember bandaging up her knee after she fell face down from tripping on a chord."

"That's her."

"Hopefully she wont fall again expecially since she's pregnant."

"Oh my god! She might fall!" said Hiro petrified.

"Crud,"

"She is bouncing off the walls she wants me to come home soon so she can celebrate."

"Really? Well I am sure you'll make a fine older brother." Said Rei she smiled.

"OH! Rei san! Hatori's here too!" said Shigure.

"Oh really?" she said she really didn't care.

"Yeah."

"Ok?"

"Satsuki so young….." said Shigure.

"Don't talk about my mom like that!" shouted Hiro.

"Shigure Oji chan? Why aren't you swimming?" asked Kisa obviously in high spirits.

"Oh? Oji chan doesn't like the water very much."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"More like ** admiring swim suits?**" Said Shigure.

Rei pulled Kisa and Hiro away from him, "Take her away from him." Then she knocked Shigure right on the head hard. "PERVERT! NO MEGA PERVERT!" she said angrily.

"Ouch! Are you really a fe-"

Rei hit him again, "God you are a child sexual harasser!" she said she was fed up with him , "GROW UP!"

Then she walked away.

Tohru just stood there confused.

Hiro smiled at her, "I'm proud of you no one else was going to do anything about him."

"Thanks."

"I think I'm beginning to like you."

"Great." She looked over at Shigure who was pretending to cry as a gullible Tohru consoled him and she sighed. "Kids, well Kisa and Hiro… DON'T GROW UP TO BE LIKE HIM." She said.

She saw a shadow on the ground and she looked up. It was Hatori he was looking down from the top step at her. She looked away. He walked onto the beach and kissed her. "Hey."

She looked away, _DON'T LOOK AT HIM_ she thought. She refused to look at him and she was confused and angry about how he was treated her earlier.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" he asked obviously noticing her coldness.

"WHY?"

"I think we have a misunderstanding. I think we should talk about it."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because nothing was real."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your feelings for me."

"What do you mean they 'weren't real' of course they were."

"I don't know whether I should believe you or not."

"Well maybe we should talk to each other about this."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like to see you unhappy."

"Well you sure didn't think about that when you talked to me on the phone."

"Listen I have an explanation for that…"

"Sure you do."

"Please Rei I really want to work this out."

"Fine." She grabbed her shirt and shook the sand out of it and put it on. "I'll talk to you kiddies later ok?"

"Kay." Said Kisa.

Rei walked off the beach and Hatori grabbed her hand and held it. She jerked away and looked away half out of confusion and half out of anger.

Hatori sighed and stopped after they were out of earshot, "Rei… I don't know what made you hate me so much."

"What you said yesterday."

"What?"

"What you said was that you couldn't tell me if you missed me and that you love me."

"I couldn't and I have an explanation for that…"

"Was it because you were with your beloved Akito?"

"How did you…"

"Momiji."

"Oh. Rei I HAD to say that you don't know Akito he would hurt you if he found out I loved you. I can't have that happen I love you Rei I do. I couldn't tell you because I was with Mayu."

"Oh? You were?"

"Yes I was."

"Doing what?"

"We were just eating lunch together."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah.. I couldn't say I love you because Mayu likes me a lot and I didn't want to hurt her feelings…."

"That's kind and all but I already told her that you and I were going out."

"You did?"

"Yeah. She said she was happy for me."

"Oh.. she didn't tell me."

"Well oh well."

"Listen Rei. I didn't know."

"I understand but you were so cold to me before you went to Akito's side."

"I'm sorry for that I shouldn't have been cold to you I was just worried that he knew that we were going out."

"That is no reason to make me worried that I did something wrong."

"I said I was sorry."

"what did Mayu say."

"That it couldn't be true that I cant be happy. Which is true because I AM happy… with you."

"Sometimes I don't know what to do with you…. I don't know if I should love you all the time… sometimes there are times where I don't want to and sometimes there are times where I DO want to love you."

"And what about now?"

"I don't know… I am really upset with you so I doubt it."

"Rei… I understand you are mad at me and you have the right to be but know this… I love you I honestly do."

"Tch."

"Rei cut it out."

"What?"

"With the fake I hate you additude."

"It aint fake." She was trying to cover the happiness in her voice.

"Yes it is."

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I've missed you." She said she laid her head on his chest.

"And I've missed you."


	20. Watermelons and love

Rei smiled as she and Hatori watched the kids run back and forth along the beach Momiji looked at her and gave her a smile as if to say 'I'm glad you and Hatori are ok.' . She gave him a smile and he went back to playing in the water, half practically drowning Kyo. Kyo got mad and flung Momiji a good 8 feet away from him. Rei got up to help Momiji and hit Kyo but Momiji popped up from the water laughing, "Do it again! Do it again!"

Rei smiled and shook her head as Hatori smiled at her. She felt happier and she finally understood Hatori he wasn't the type to let someone he loved get hurt, and she didn't care about his coldness. She loved him and she wasn't going to stop loving him even if that meant that Akito was going to be hard on her. "Hey Hatori?"

"Hm?"

"Weren't you coming up with Akito san?"

"Yeah he's here… Why?"

"I was just asking that's all."

"Ok then.."

"Hatori oji chan? Why aren't you going in the water?" asked Kisa.

"I don't care for the water very much."

"What are you doing then?"

"Watching you kids have fun."

"OH! Are you and Rei onee chan back together?"

"Yes we are who told you that we were going out?"

"Shigure oji chan."

Hatori smiled a little at her and she turned her attention to Tohru, then Hatori glared at Shigure who was looking at him with horror.

"When we get back I am telling the publishing industry everything I know about you since you were four years old." He said with a glare.

"WHAT!" Said Shigure with pure horror.

Rei threw back her head and laughed, "Uh oh Shigure someones maaaaaaad at you!"

"Shit."

"I MEAN it this time too."

"Awww c'mon Haa kun! Don't please!" Shigure's fake tears made Rei laugh even harder.

"Oh quit it you big baby."

"Liiissstteeen Tohru kun Haa kun's being mean to me!" whined Shigure to Tohru.

"Don't run crying to her!"

Tohru looked at them and gave Rei a confused look. "Don't look at me…I don't know what to do.." said Rei still laughing.

Tohru patted Shigure on the head, "Poor Shigure san!"

Hatori shook his head and sighed.

Rei smiled and put her head on his shoulder, "Now I know what you go through with him…"

"Yeah, see why I always have a head ache?"

"Yeah. Poor baby.." she leaned over and kissed him.

"Don't baby me…"

"Why not? You're just SO cute when you pout."

"Geez…"

"Awww are we bashful?"

"Hey hey hey! Rei we're going to have a watermeleon smashing thing! Wanna join us?" said Momiji.

Rei looked at Hatori.

"I cant join you Rei, I have to get back to Akito." He said.

"Okay.. have fun I guess."

"Oh just loads of fun."

She kissed him, "Bye talk to you later."

"Okay have fun. Tell me all about it later ok?" He kissed her back.

She nodded and followed the kids back to the house.

"So Hiro's mother is having a baby? Well Hiro congrats." Said Rei as she carried a water melon.

"He'll be an older brother that doesn't quite fit right."

"It never does. Well Ayame nii san doesn't fit right as an older brother either."

"You're right, you're right don't remind me." Said Yuki annoyed.

"I wonder if it will be a girl or a boy…."

"Either will be great!"

"B But if it's a girl he'll be sad because he can't hug it." Said Tohru.

"But since it definatley won't be possessed by an evil spirit it wont make it's mama sad!" said Momiji.

"Ah! Why's that?"

"He means that all the members of the zodiac have been born. As long as we're all alive there won't be another." Explained Haru.

"It's nice…people giving birth because they want children." Said Yuki.

"But Hiro's mama was fine when Hiro was born right!" said Momiji.

"Yeah now that you mention it."

"When Hiro turned out to be the Ram she burst out, "I LOVE SHEEP!" Quite a mother."

"Isn't she? She's great isn't she!" said Momiji.

Tohru started to lag behind them Rei was about to say something but Momiji beat her to it.

"Tohru! Is something wrong? Is the watermelon too heavy?" asked Momiji.

"I'm alright but you did buy a lot of them…."

"That's because when it comes to watermelons…."

"Hm?"

" **There has to be a watermelon smashing tournament!**" shouted Momiji.

"HUH?" said Rei and Kyo together they looked at each other and smiled.

"To celebrate Hiro's mama having a baby!" said Momiji.

"Kind of a tacky way to celebrate." Said Haru.

"Momiji probably came up with that right now." Said Yuki.

"Would someone please realize I'm not happy, and that celebrating is not going to make it better?" said Hiro unhappily.

"You really do go from one annoying thing to the next… First of all it's a **waste**." Said Kyo.

"It's fine. There's a sheet under them."

"Momiji where are the blindfolds and sticks?" asked Yuki.

"Uh? What's that?"

**CRACK!** Rei turned to the sound, there was Haru with his fist straight through a watermelon. Rei sighed as Haru started to eat it. "Don't break it with your fist then eat it!"

"Go for it Hiro it would be a good story to tell when you're a big brother." Said Haru.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…."

"I will do my best to smash one in celebration!" said Tohru.

"**?"** thought Yuki, Kyo and Rei looked alarmed.

She readied herself, "In celebration of Hiro san's baby.."

"I **told ** you it's **not my baby**!" shouted Hiro.

" **I TOHRU HONDA WILL HUMBLY SMASH THIS WATERMELON!"** shouted Tohru she quickly brought down her fist.

"Stu!" said Kyo.

"EH?—" said Yuki.

"Oh Crud!" shouted Rei she made a grab for Tohru.

"TAKE THAT!" shouted Tothru.

**GONG!**

Tohru's hand shook and tears came to her eyes.

"Are you crying because you couldn't break it or because it hurts?" asked Kyo, "You really are a moron."

Rei covered her eyes and shook her head, "Nice…. Are you ok?"

"I I'll do my best to celebrate too!" said Kisa.

" **Kisa I'm begging you STOP!**" shouted Hiro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei woke up the next day and smiled, she hadn't had have this much fun since she was little. She had ran away from home when she was little and her grandmother had taken her in for two years, her grandmother was the one who did watermelon smashing with her during the summer. She got on her grayish green plaid skirt and white button up shirt. She slipped on her low top converse and walked out of her room. They were all in the living room talking, "Hey morning."

Kyo looked at her in shock, _ She She's cute!_ He thought surprised.

"What Kyo? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He just stared at her.

"ookkaay? So guys what are you doing today?"

"We have to go visit Akito… can you stay here with Kyo and Tohru?" said Yuki.

"Of course."

They left, "Kyo why aren't you going to see Akito?"

"The cat isn't ever invited."

"Wow now you're talking just fine… Why were you looking at me like that?"

"No reason. You just look different with that shirt and skirt outfit. You look like a girl instead of a tomboy."

"Well a girl sometimes has to give up her tomboyish ways…"

"Well…. You look nice."

"Thank ya."

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Tohru any ideas?"

"Ummm…no.."

Rei took out some cards, "Lets play Dai Hin Min then." She shuffled the cards as Kyo and Tohru watched her.

"Rei san you look very pretty."

"Thank you Tohru, you look cute."

"Ehh! Me? N N No! I'm not cute!"

"Yes you are."

A knock on the door made both of them jump, there was Hatori he smiled down at Rei. "Hey."

"Hello Hatori san!" said Tohru.

"Hey what's up?" Rei said she smiled at him.

"Nothing much… Just came to make sure you and Kyo didn't kill each other."

"Hahaha." Laughed Rei. Kyo glared at him.

"What?"

"You did something to my sister to make her depressed a couple days ago what was it?"

"It's already solved ok Kyo? Chill out." Said Rei she conked him on the head hard.

"Okay I take it back you're not cute youre not sexy you're nothing but a big strong gorilla!" yelled Kyo as he massaged his head.

"WHaT!" Rei pinched his cheek and pulled on it.

"OWOWOWOWOWoWoW!" yelled Kyo.


	21. Brother sister love

Rei smiled at Tohru then let go of Kyo's face. "Have enough lil brother?"

"I'm not giving in!"

"Kyo you should just give in okay?" said Hatori.

"Haa nii san is right Kyo, Rei can whoop your ass in an instant." Said Haru he walked inside.

"You're back already?"

"Yeah.."

"Where's Sohma kun?" asked Tohru.

"He's taking a walk,"

"Oh."

Rei grabbed onto Kyo with a head lock, "Take back what you said!"

"NO!"

Rei sighed and shook her head, "Listen Kyo, I could do this all day so just apologize if you don't want me to tell everyone your little habits you had back when you were a lil kid, AND I'll noogie you until your head explodes."

"You're nothing but a beefed up bitch!"

"What?" she started to grind her fist into his skull.

"Ok OK I'm SORRY LET GO LET GO LET GO!"

" Good boy." She released him and he massaged his neck.

Hatori chuckled, "Kyo, you aim to beat Yuki, Yet you cant even beat a girl."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"My oh My Kyo you are so easy to get angry."

"SHUT UP!"

"Kyo you can hardly beat Kunimitsu!"

"SHU- THAT'S A LIE!"

"I know."

"ARHG SHUT UP!"

"He is SO pathetic isn't he?"

"Yeah."

Hatori leaned down and kissed her. "I have to go but try not to kill your brother ok?"

"Kay." And He was gone.

She smiled and Kyo rolled his eyes. "Ugh that mushy shit is making me sick."

"Grow up idiot." Said Haru.

"Hey kid wanna say that to my face?" said Kyo, he got in Haru's face menacingly.

"Sure you stupid cat."

"Grow up you two." Rei grabbed both their faces and pulled on them.

"OW!"

"Rei san?"

Rei turned towards Tohru, "Yeah?"

"Um, I'm going for a walk ok?"

"Sure just be back by dinner."

"O Ok.."

Tohru walked out of the house. Rei grabbed Kyo's leg, he was about to leave with her. "Kyo leave her alone let her be okay?"

"What ever."

"There you go again Mr. Grumpy pussycat."

"SHUT UP REI!"

"kay."

"That's it? Kay? You aren't going to gouge my eyes out?"

"That's right."

"What's right? Are you or not?"

"No I don't wanna hurt you… too bad."

"Really?"

"NO!" Rei grabbed his leg and pulled him down she grabbed him and started to noogie him again.

"owowowowowowoowowoowoowowowowowowowowo OW dammit!"

"Say I'm the best!"

"FUCK YOU." He was laughing.

"REALLY?"

"Nah." He escaped her grip and he noggied her head.

She laughed and he released his grip, "Had enough?"

"Mayyybeee!"

Haru shook his head and laughed, "You two are really too much."

"Eh?"

"What?"

"You two are weird."

"Yeah I get that a lot." Said Rei.

"really?"

"I got that a lot in highschool."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I wasn't that popular."

"I didn't know that I thought that you would be popular since you are so pretty.."

"No I'm not."

"Ever look in the mirror?"

"I'm not that pretty."

"Why do you think that Hatori is in love with you? It's cuz of your outgoing attitude and you ARE pretty."

Rei blushed, Kisa nodded, "Re Rei you are pretty!"

"Cut it out I am not!"

"Yes you are sis." Kyo said blushing.

"Woah Kyo gave a girl a compliment!"

"SHUT UP YOU CALF!"

"I am not kidding you ARE pretty Rei.." Said Haru.

Rei blushed, "Thanks you guys."

"You guys it's getting late, and we haven't eaten yet."

"You're right!"

"Maybe I should start dinner."

"Or do you want to just order pizza?"

"Haru you are so lazy."

"Shut up you stupid cat."

"Well all for pizza raise your hand."

Kisa, Hiro and Haru raised their hands Rei followed.

"Okay majority wins."

"I'll order the pizza."

Haru left the room, Momiji bounded into the room, "Rei! Rei! What is this word?" he pointed to a spider's picture.

"Arachnid."

"Are spiders bugs?"

"No they're not they don't have an abdomen."

"Really?"

"yeah… and just to let you know Momiji don't capture any spiders and bring them near me…I'm terrified of them."

"You have Arachniphobia?"

"Yeah I do. I had it since I got bit by a spider and when one landed into my hair."

"Really… you are so weak." Said Kyo.

Rei grabbed Momiji's book and whammed it into Kyo's head.


	22. Mystery summon

Rei sat next to Kyo as she ate her pizza, "Kyo."

"Eh?"

"What are you going to do if Kagura may come here."

"Avoid her above all else."

"She loves you so much why don't you love her?"

"I don't get it, marriage , whatever she's forcing her self on me and I can't stand it."

"You were the same way with me."

"Yeah I know but you're different."

"Awwww."

A knock on the door made Rei look up, it was Hatori, "Hey I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk. It's a nice night."

"Okay! Sure sounds great." She got up and walked to him. "Bye guys see you later."

"Yeah okay have fun."

Rei smiled and walked out the door with Hatori, "So what made you want to go for a walk?"

"I don't know I wanted to spend some alone time with you I guess…"

She grabbed his hand and smiled, "Well I'm glad you wanted to."

He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. "Rei?"

"Mmmhm?"

"I love you." He said he stopped her and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too." She kissed him back. Rei smiled at him after they broke apart and he smiled back. Rei started to walk again when she felt two strong yet thin arms wrap around her in a tight hug. "H Hatori wh what are you doing? I don't know what to do if you turn into.."

POOF! It was too late he had turned into the tiny dragon, she sighed, "I don't know what to do now…. I don't know what kind of water to put you in."

"Don't worry about me.." he said he looked tired.

"I'll put you in a small tide pool, then we can watch the moon and you'll be able to breath." She picked him up and carried him lovingly to the small tide pool as promised.

"There."

"You didn't need to do that." He said he looked embarrassed.

"I didn't want you to die on me."

"You're very kind Rei. I'm glad I'm with you." He said as he bobbed in the tide pool.

"Thank you… you know you're very kind too. Many girls like you you know you're popular amongst my friends."

"Well.. thank you… But I only love you. I hope you know that."

"I know."

She looked up at the sky, "Wow. The sky looks different out here."

"Yeah it does."

" It's so pretty. I wish I could stay out here forever."

"Rei?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me? Even though of my curse?"

"I love you… little dragon and all."

"That's not funny."

"I know I'm kidding, I love you so much, even though you aren't able to hold me.."

POOF! Hatori was standing there with no clothes on in the tide pool, Rei handed his clothes to him and she turned away as he got dressed. She loved him so much it scared her how close he was to her.

"Hatori I haven't told you something about me……"

"What? Tell me.. are you okay?"

"When I was little I ran away from home. I wasn't loved when I was little… My parents couldn't care less if I was okay or dead. My dad left when I was a toddler.. he just up and left. I was hurt and confused, my mom cared for other kids more than me.. when dad left she didn't have any time for me. I wanted to show her how good I was but being good was never enough she still didn't pay attention to me… I would cry myself to sleep every night because I wanted a kind word a pat on the back… But no never…, I ran away because I wanted to find a family to love me I mean ACTUALLY love me. I ran away at the age of 10 and I was gone for three years I lived with my grandmother. She died while I was living with her. And I returned to my original house. My mom just shouted at me and yelled, "It's your fault that grandmother died." And that I was such a waste of time. I lived like that until I was 16 years old I ran away again and I began to live in japan. I lived in a hick town, far away from any cities, I took a train and began a new life. I attended high school then college there on out. I met Kazuma by accident I found out he ran a dojo and I went there. He liked me and he accepted me into the dojo, I went there every day. Soon I was looking at him like he was a father to me. Then, he asked me if I would like to be his other child, I met Kyo when he was a little boy and soon I was a part of a real family. I'm happier now.. but sometimes I worry about my real mother… but she doesn't care about me…" Rei explained, she felt her mouth grow dry and she felt tears come to her eyes. She didn't how care immature she looked she began to cry her heart out.

Hatori looked at her and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and whispered, "Shh…Shhh…"

"I'm sorry if I look stupid right now."

"You don't it's natural to cry especially with what you've gone through." He said he kissed her tears away.

"Thank you…. You're the only one I can tell this to.." She looked down embarrassed. "I sound like a little brat.. complaining to you."

"You just wanted to tell me more about you that's all I understand…and I'm sorry for you… you have went through a lot." Said Hatori he smiled at her sincerely.

" I'm glad you understand."

"Why wouldn't I?" He looked at his watch, "Wow, it's already 12:00 am I should be heading back."

"Okay same here."

He kissed her passionately and walked to the other house, "I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

She waved to him and walked off to the house. She walked into the living room to find it empty. _ I guess everyone is asleep. _ Thought Rei. She shrugged and went into the bath room to take a bath. As she sat in the tub, she thought about what she told Hatori. _Was it smart to tell him that ? Gad I feel so immature…_

She got out of the tub and walked to her room, she slipped on her pajamas and got into bed soon she was asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei walked out of her room the next morning with back jeans and a black t-shirt with an anime pixie on it. She walked to the living room to see only Tohru and Kyo, "Hey where is everyone?"

"They're with Akito."

"Again?"

Tohru touched her head, _After last night when I got kissed by Sohma kun…I can't stop thinking about it._

"…kun."

"Honda kun?" said Hatori. He looked at her.

"Hatori sa san?"

"Is your head alright"

"Y Yes! It's fine!" said Tohru she waved her hands in a frenzy.

" Really? Well I just wanted to check up on you three. I'm sorry Honda san we didn't bring you here so we would leave you alone."

"I'm not alone I have Rei san and Kyo kun."

"Well okay I guess I'll see you around." And he left.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Let's go to the beach!"

" Listen you…." Said Kyo.

"Not to go swimming!"

"So?"

"Lets build sand castles!" said Tohru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mean while at the Sohma house, Hatori and Shigure were sitting out side, "Why did you let Tohru stay alone with Kyo for so long? Was that your plan?" asked Hatori.

"No!NO! that was not my plan silly Haa san!"

The sliding door opened to reveal an angry Akito. "BRING KYO WITH YOU TOMORROW." And he slammed the doors shut and Hatori looked at Shigure.

"I predict something bad."


End file.
